


Smoke in the air

by Ellyzabeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fights, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Magic, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Samhain, Sex, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Titans, Violence, Witches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellyzabeth/pseuds/Ellyzabeth
Summary: Un coven.Un coven les avait recueilli. Et pas n'importe lequel!  Celui des Ailes de la Liberté, avec Erwin Smith comme Haut Prêtre, le petit trio n'avait plus à craindre de ne pouvoir se défendre des Titans: monstres venus des abysses.Dans un monde moderne où les Sorciers ont tous des dons bien différents, côtoient des Humains qui ne perçoivent pas la magie, que va-t-il advenir de nos héros ?First fic here so pleaaaaase be gentle.!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.! 
> 
> Un bon cacao/thé /café noir, au lait, une part généreuse de gâteau ou un bon biscuit, ajoutez un plaid, et préparez-vous à lire... ma première fic.! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
Je songe à la traduire (ou faire traduire) en anglais.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires little ones.!  
Enjoy,  
L. Hermès. 
> 
> L'univers d'Attaque des Titans ne m'appartient pas, je ne le préciserais qu'une fois.

> _ **Introduction** _

Armin était sur le rebord du comptoir, dans sa petite robe noire à la ceinture orange, il portait des bottines à talons et une paire de collants opaques à pois brodés oranges. Sur sa chevelure coupée en carrée et teinte en blanche pour l'occasion, un chapeau noir de sorcière, à pointe biscornue avec une bande orange et à larges bords, faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus de chaton.  
Yeux bleus qui fixaient actuellement Erwin, qui finissait de préparer la tarte tatin qu'ils serviraient ce soir. Erwin était le Grand Prêtre de leur coven : les ailes de la Liberté. Il était vêtu exclusivement de rouge carmin, son costume à trois pièces en velour rendait sa carrure gigantesque plus chaleureuse. Ses cheveux blonds disciplinés avaient été rejetés en arrière et son regard perçant était rivé sur sa préparation pendant qu'il expliquait à Armin les nouvelles avancées d'Hange et comment ils comptaient les exploiter.  
En parlant du démon, cette dernière entra en chantant à tue-tête "Kill me" de The Pretty Reckless , épaulée par Eren qui chantait avec elle en riant tellement que ses yeux étaient plissés. La sorcière de terre était habillée d'une combinaison orange citrouille cintrée au décolleté carré et elle avait accordé la couleur de la monture de ses lunettes avec pour l'occasion, ses boucles bronzes lustrées ramenées en une habituelle queue de cheval ornée d'une marguerite rouge et orange feu. Eren, mort de rire renversait ses mèches chocolats couvertes d'un chapeau de sorcière ressemblant à celui d'Armin mais sans bande, il portait une tunique noire sur laquelle reposait sa clef dorée, avec un jean droit de même couleur. Hange et lui avaient les mêmes chaussures : des derbies dorées et noires. Lorsqu'il redressa sa tête et rouvrit les yeux, deux traits de liner noir et doré se firent remarquer avant qu'Hange et lui se séparent en se faisant face, chantant en sautillant sur place, se pliant en deux alors que leurs visages étaient déformés par leurs sourires:

**"So with a wink and a smile and a vial of meth**  
**I took his hand and we walked through the shadow of death**  
**And then I try to remember all the advice that my teacher told me..."**

Et ils se rejoignirent pour le refrain :

** "And all the lost souls say... **

  
**Every day I wake up**  
**Every day I wake up alone**  
**(Kill me, just kill me)**  
**Or get me out of the suuuuuuun !"**

  
Ils séparèrent pour se dandiner et Levy en profita pour passer entre eux, suivit de Mikasa qui ressemblait à une Banshee. Levy était le second d'Erwin, en costume noir avec une couronne de marguerites rouges et oranges fixée sur ses cheveux noirs - on ne se demande pas grâce à qui- ses yeux argentés balayèrent la cuisine avec lassitude alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le faitout où chauffait son cidre d'un pas décidé, retroussant ses manches au-dessus de ses coudes.  
Mikasa venait chercher les amuses gueule, habillée d'une grande robe blanche à manches en tulle lui tombant élégamment sur les poignets. Ses cheveux noirs et longs étaient libres et tombaient par-dessus son éternelle écharpe rouge et son regard sombre accentué d'un smoky observa Eren détailler Levy de dos, puis Armin qui dévorait Erwin des yeux, avant de lâcher un bref soupir et de s'occuper de dresser la table dans le salon, fuyant la cuisine blanche immaculé et les niaiseries.

Ce soir, c'était Samhain, et ils le fêtaient ensembles, avec les membres du coven qui avaient désiré rester. Ils fêtaient ça dans le manoir du coven.  
À l'extérieur, il avait l'air d'un vieux bâtiment au toit en ardoise et en pierres sombres perdu au milieu d'une plaine, mais à l'intérieur, c'était un véritable château qui avait environ 1000 pièces, plusieurs jardins, deux serres, trois aquariums, et possédant une réserve d'animaux magiques. L'aile gauche était pour les membres administratifs du coven, l'aile droite pour les recrues, le centre : réfectoire, salles de classes, laboratoires, et trois gymnases.

Mikasa déposa le plateau argenté de feuilletés à la saucisse au milieu du chemin de table décoré de feuilles d'automne -lavées méticuleusement par Levy-, de bougies noires vegan, de pommes, petites courges et de crânes de petits animaux de la forêt - lavés encore plus méticuleusement -. La vaisselle était constituée d'assiettes et de serviettes noires, et de couverts dorés. Bien entendu, l'assiette du mort était en bout de table, et l'autel avait été fait, avec les photographies et objets personnels de chaques disparus à qui les sorciers et sorcières présents avaient voulus rendre hommage cette nuit du 31 Octobre.  
Christa, Sasha, Connie et Bertholt jouaient au babyfoot entourés par Pétra, Auruo, et Gunther qui les encourageaient bruyamment, pendant qu'Ymir Annie et Reiner parlaient avec Moblit assis au coin de la cheminée, bières à la main. Marco, un petit sourire doux sur son visage rieur, avait coincé Jean aux échecs et Erd tentait d'aider Jean, qui avait l'air totalement désabusé.

Mikasa prit le temps d'observer tout ce petit monde habillé de noir, blanc, rouge, orange, doré et argenté. Qui avec une couronne de fleurs, qui avec un chapeau, qui la tête nue, et son coeur se réchauffa. Elle espéra de tout coeur que les Titans, créatures encore mal connues, n'attaqueraient pas cette nuit. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond voûté, éclairé de lustres de cristaux dont la lumière jaune tombait sur le parquet sombre et les murs garnis d'étagères où reposaient élixirs, verdures, artefacts, amulettes, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque sombre. 

Mikasa se perdit dans la danse de la lumière qui scintillait de milles feux, sa vision commença.


	2. Occult Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fête de Samhain bat son plein, avec le dîner, les hommages, les danses ainsi que le rituel… comme si tout cela allait se passer tranquillement .!  
Je vous conseil de préparer en amont les musiques : Glasse Animal- The other Side of the Paradise, Hit'Em Up Style (Oops) et Don't Stop Me Now de Postmodern jukeboxe ainsi qu'El Tango de Roxanne. De plus, pour la danse et le chant rituel, j'avais en fond: " Alfadhirhaiti" du groupe Heilung, qui est également excellent lorsque l'on fait des pancakes héhé.  
Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette version de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à faire des retours.!  
Je posterais aussi régulièrement que possible, et je devrais trouver un ou une bêta pour corriger mes fautes d'ici la prochaine publi.  
Enjoy,  
L. Hermès

** ** Lorsque Mikasa revint à elle, des larmes menaçaient de se verser. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se racla la gorge. Elle garda sa vision pour elle, de toutes manières, personne ne semblait l’avoir remarqué. En baissant la tête elle observa le jeux des flammes faisant couler la cire noire et épaisse sur les feuilles rouges, l’aidant à remettre ses émotions bien en place.

Samhain était le moment le plus propice à la divination. Hange allait sûrement en profiter, puis-ce qu'elle avait un don d'Oracle également, et bien plus fort et précis que le sien étant donné que s'était la magie d'Hange. Mikasa avait de petites visions, don hérité de feu son père. Pour autant elle restait majoritairement une Ackerman, et les Ackerman étaient des Chasseurs: des êtres qui ne pouvaient pas êtres influencés par la magie. Lancez leurs une boule de feu, si elle est magique, ils en ressortiront sans une brûlure. Bon, il y avait de fortes chances qu’ils en ressortent nus, oui, mais être nus ne les a jamais diminués en terme de puissance. C'était une sorte de contre magie, qui faisait d'eux des Sorciers à part entière mais ne les empêchait pas de jeter des sorts qui ne nécessitaient pas de spécialisation. 

Pendant que Mikasa plongeait dans ses pensées, Eren avait lâché Hange -qui était à la recherche d'une playlist plus adaptée pour le repas- et s'était approché de Levy. Ce dernier remua le cidre une dernière fois avant de verser le liquide dans un grand saladier en bois, laissant les fruits et épices flotter, n'enlevant que quelques morceaux de pommes pour ne pas surcharger la surface du liquide. Eren observa la vapeur effleurer le visage de l'homme, déglutissant. Il ne savait pas comment amorcer une conversation avec Levy. Il n'avait jamais su, d'ailleurs. Le rouge lui monta aux joues pendant que l'embarras le gagnait. Pendant ce temps, Levy avait finit et plongeait une louche dans le liquide avant de se tourner vers le jeune sorcier, haussant un sourcil, il s'appuya sur le comptoir, bras croisés. 

"Oui ? "

Eren paniqua et se raidit. 

"Je euh j'attendais juste pour pouvoir emmener le saladier au salon. "

Levy l'observa une longue seconde puis fit un signe de tête vers le saladier. 

"Il va pas s'emmener tout seul. "

Eren voulu se frapper mais attrapa le saladier -quasi brûlant - et s'enfuit dans la salle en grommelant, croisant Mikasa qui voulut l'arrêter pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, avant de s'écarter en comprenant que les mains d'Eren passaient un mauvais moment. 

Dans la cuisine, Erwin avait enfourné la tarte et réglait le minuteur pendant que Levy s'occupait de découper le rôti. Armin avait mit les frites de patates douces et la purée de courges dans des récipients adaptés. Mikasa s'occupa de préparer la sauce de salade, y ajoutant des graines grillées de courges comme l'on ajouterait des pignons de pain. Soudain, Armin leva la tête. 

"Où est Hange ? "

"Entrain d'emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, sûrement. " Répondit Levy sans lever le regard de son ouvrage. 

"Je vais voir. " Décida Erwin en partant de la cuisine. 

Il traversa le salon baigné de bonne humeur, de bruits, et de citrouilles creusées. Eren avait été réquisitionné par Connie et Sasha -interdite de cuisine bien évidemment - qui perdaient au baby-foot. Le duo s'était déguisé en fantôme siamois, leurs têtes sortant du même grand t-shirt blanc et n'ayant que deux bras de libres au lieux de quatre. 

Hange préparait la Sound Track consciencieusement, un grand sourire au visage alors qu'elle fredonnait en hochant la tête en rythme; aussi elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu' Erwin vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il te tracasse ?” Demanda posément Hange.

Erwin ne venait vers elle de cette façon que lorsqu’il avait besoin de lâcher prise ou simplement de parler entre amis. Le blond hésita un instant, prenant le temps de formuler correctement ce qu’il ressentait.

“J’ai l’impression que ce soir va être inhabituel.”

Hange gloussa en lançant “Glass Animal - The Other Side of the Paradise-”. Le sorcier haussa ses sourcils parfaitement entretenus -depuis que Levy l’avait forcé à faire connaissance avec de la cire et une pince à épiler-. Hange se recula et s’étira, bras au-dessus de la tête, son sourire dévorant son visage. 

“Tu sais quelque chose.”

Un instant plus tard, elle lui prenait les mains et son regard retrouvait sa flamme de folie furieuse qu’on lui connaissait si bien. La jeune femme trépignait, tapant rapidement ses pieds sur le sol , broyant presque les mains géantes d’Erwin.

“Ce soir va être tellement, TELLEMENT ! Excitant ! Oh Erwin j’ai tellement  _ hâte  _ de voir ça ! Tu sais que ...”

Hange avait lâché les chiens et lui fit rapidement regretter sa quête d’informations. L’oracle lui fit part de son excitation - qui le contamina mais Erwin se garda bien de l’encourager - tout en veillant à ne lui fournir aucune information sur ce qui les attendait. 

“C’est bon, Hange, j’ai compris, je verrais à quel point cette soirée s’annonce être : “la soirée le plus intense du mois.”” Rit doucement Erwin.

Hange se mordait carrément la lèvre , la perçant presque, et Erwin libéra l’une de ses mains pour la poser sur celles de son amie, usant de son pouvoir pour la faire redescendre légèrement de son excitation.

L’Oracle soupira, fermant les yeux et reprit ses esprits avant d’hocher la tête et de se retourner vers sa playlist.

Les yeux bleus du Haut Prêtre se perdirent un instant dans la cheminée. Le feu brûla vivement d'un seul coup, produisant un gros craquement dans le bois qui se consumait : Eren venait de marquer un but du goal. Le garçon était le seul sorcier à manipuler le feu parmi eux. Les sorciers Élémentaires se faisaient très rares et le garçon semblait être une source constante d'énergie magique, faisant de lui un atout de poids. De toutes manières les nouvelles recrues étaient toutes intéressantes. Pour preuve, ils avaient : Marco en Nécromancien, Sasha en Druide, Jean et Christa en Empaths, Mikasa avec son héritage si particulier, Ymir, Bertholt, Reiner et Annie qui possédaient une magie organique renforçant leurs corps. Connie et Armin avaient un don de perception différent l'un de l'autre mais qui était très aiguisé. D'ailleurs, le petit blond était également un empath et doué en conjuration. 

Erwin lui-même était Empath et Nécromancien et…

"Erwin, retournes te faire draguer par ce délicieux petit chaton, ton sérieux me déprime ! " S'écria soudain Hange, excédée, le poussant au point de le faire presque tomber. 

Erwin rit doucement mais obéit. En passant il observa à nouveau Eren, qui criait contre Jean - son nouvel adversaire - le duo s'entendait comme chien et chat mais ne pouvait pas ne pas parler de l'autre s'ils étaient séparés plus d'une journée, même en maudissant le concerné. L'humeur de Jean déteint sur tout le petit groupe et bientôt tous se mirent à crier des encouragements hargneux, pleinement investis dans le duel. 

Un franc sourire aux lèvres, Erwin rejoint les cuisines et croisa Sasha et Connie qui tentaient de fuir avec une poignée de frites...jusqu'à ce qu'une casserole vole et les frappe précisément derrière les genoux. Le duo chuta mais Sasha enfourna ses frites, déterminée. Connie avait un visage totalement paniqué, regardant Levy, ombre mortelle, courir vers eux. Erwin se retint difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu’ils s'effondrèrent et tentèrent de se relever pour fuir la fureur nocturne qu'était son second. Alors que Levy ramassait la casserole Erwin s'interposa, effleurant son coude.

"Je meurs de faim aussi, et il est minuit deux, si tu ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas à manger ? "

Les pupilles dilatées, Levy fixa son supérieur et il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le second grommelle quelque chose du genre :" Bande de babouins incivilisés, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est de  _ mourir  _ de faim ! "

Erwin retrouva le regard d'Armin, qui semblait n'avoir attendu que lui, et le plus âgé sentit son estomac se retourner. Mikasa lui jeta un regard sombre et Erwin se racla la gorge, préférant éviter la fureur de cette dernière.

Le dîner fût pleins d'allégresse, Sasha et Connie accompagnaient Hange lorsqu’elle se mettait à chanter, Reiner et Eren dévoraient leur repas en discutant avec animation de leur dernière séance d’entraînement au corps à corps, et Eren intégra Annie à la discussion, purement admiratif devant son talent. Jean écoutait Armin et Marco divaguer sur un élixir qu’ils essayaient de mettre au point depuis un moment tout les deux. Mikasa restait silencieuse, assise à côté de Levy, surveillant Eren et Armin, qui ne lésinaient pas sur la boisson. Faits exceptionnels : Annie, Levy et Mikasa semblaient se relâcher. Plus le dîner se prolongeait, plus Reiner et Eren buvaient pintes sur pintes, accompagnés de Jean, Hange et Ymir, leur côté de la table était d’ailleurs le plus bruyant.

À côté d' Eren, Armin dégustait son quatrième verre de cidre chaud, le sourire aux lèvres, observant son ami rire, ou bien Erwin, tout en surveillant discrètement Levy. Marco était en face de lui et dévorait Jean du regard, les oreilles et le nez rouges par la boisson. Mikasa était la plus sobre de tous, écoutant Christa avec attention mais surveillant Eren et Armin du coin de l'œil. 

Puis, après le dessert, vint le moment de se recueillir. Chacun se leva, et l’humeur devint un peu plus sombre. La table fût débarrassée et la vaisselle rincée et entreposée dans le grand lave vaisselle. Tout le monde partit dans sa chambre pour honorer ses morts sur leur autel personnel. Lorsqu’ Eren entra dans la sienne, sa gorge se noua un instant. Le garçon inspira doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sa chambre était plus que sobre, quasiment impersonnelle, en réalité. Son lit était fait au carré dans des draps noirs, sa fenêtre était bordée d’herbes de protections qu’ Armin et Mikasa rafraîchissaient chaque semaine. Une citrouille brûlait doucement au milieu du rebord et son autel était placé juste en-dessous. C’était une petite table, recouverte d’un tissus noir qu’il avait tricoté lui-même, avec un pentacle de bordé en doré. Dessus reposaient de petites courges rondes et foncées, des bâtons de cannelle, des graines de courges dans un récipient en verre et une photographie de ses parents . C’était la seule qu’il avait tirée parmi toutes celles présentes dans son téléphone. Eren resta un instant silencieux, avant de s’assoir à même le sol , jambes croisées et de fixer la photo. La lumière vacillante qui émanait de la citrouille et de la cheminée qui brûlait doucement au coin de sa chambre faisaient danser les ombres et donnaient l’illusion que ses parents respiraient, voir parlaient. Assez rapidement, la gorge du garçon se serra encore d’avantage et des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses cils. 

“Hey…”murmura-t-il doucement.

Il voulait parler, leurs rendre hommage, chanter pour eux. Sa satanée gorge était contrite et aucun son ne sortait à moins de lui prodiguer une douleur particulière qui coinçait davantage ses cordes vocales. Il ne sût combien de temps passa. Les larmes dévalèrent librement sur ses joues à présent, la frustration se mêla à l’amour, au chagrin, et se mua de nouveau en colère. Avec un grondement sourd, Eren se leva et chassant ses larmes d’un revers de main rageur, fusillant le mur du regard. Chaque année depuis la mort de sa mère et celle -il le présumait- de son père, il essayait de leur parler , notamment à Samhain. Il n’y arrivait jamais. 

Le garçon inspira un grand coup, poings serrés, fixant les flammes qui se reflétaient dans son regard vert d’eau. De toute l’assurance et la colère dont il était capable, il déclara d’une voix glacée :

“Je vous vengerais. ”

Cette déclaration envoya une onde de rage dans son corps et le feu dans sa cheminée et dans la citrouille flamba d’un coup jusqu’à deux mètres de hauteur, léchant les murs. Eren regarda les flammes grignoter doucement les rideaux, sourd à l’alarme incendie qui s’était déclenchée. Son regard se noya dans les flammes jaunes qui semblaient lui murmurer quelque chose. Oui ! Une voix ! Elle semblait aussi faible qu’un murmure, mais Eren l’entendait. Écarquillant les yeux, le garçon renforça les flammes, s’approchant du foyer.

“EREN !”

Deux bras puissants le ceinturèrent et des voix vinrent bourdonner dans ses oreilles mais tout ce qu’ Eren voyait, c’était la figure de sa mère se dessiner dans les flammes. La voix murmura quelque chose, quelque chose qu’ Eren ne put entendre et l’être de feu disparu. Le désespoir s'abattit sur le garçon comme une chape de plomb et son feu s'éteignit aussi subitement qu’il avait commencé, ne laissant que de la fumée. Levy entra dans le champ de vision direct d’Eren et semblait parler, furieux, mais le garçon, pendu aux bras qui semblaient être de ceux de Mikasa, devait se rendre à l’évidence : il n’entendait rien. Levy fronça les sourcils. La panique se dispersa dans son corps, Eren commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et il chercha un point de repaire des yeux, n’importe quoi qui le calmerait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Eren sursauta violemment et se tourna pour faire face à Hange, qui paraissait tout aussi inquiète. Elle semblait lui dire quelque chose, Eren se concentra sur le mouvement de ses lèvres, tentant de deviner ce qu’elle lui disait, en vain. Il retrouva le regard d’ Hange, paniqué, secouant violemment la tête. La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête et lui fit signe de se calmer, puis de respirer comme elle. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre le pas sur sa respiration. Hange, toujours devant lui, lui sourit, puis posa sa main sur son crâne et sembla incanter brièvement quelque chose avant de le relâcher. Ce fût comme une déferlante de sons qui bascula son esprit en-dehors du silence.

“Tu m’entends maintenant ?”

Eren hocha la tête, soulagé, et il sentit Mikasa se détendre derrière lui et le relâcher.

“Bien, nous allons aller dans la cuisine, les autres, vous pouvez retourner dans vos chambre pour continuer vos hommages, si vous avez fini, attendez dans le salon.” Ordonna Erwin derrière eux.

Eren comprit qu’il avait rameuté tout le monde et revint peu à peu à la réalité.

“Je...je suis absolument désolé. Murmura-t-il, effaré.

“Ce n’est pas grave, Bambi. Je savais que ça allait arriver, c’est pour ça que Levy et moi étions devant ta chambre.” Chantonna Hange en l’emmenant avec elle, un bras autour de son dos.

“Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas empêché ?” Lui demanda Eren.

“Par ce que si j’avais interféré , ça aurait pus être bien pire. Tu n’étais pas dans un état normal, mon lapin. Tu as faillis casser le nez de Mikasa à force de te débattre et tes flammes étaient ingérables.”

“Quoi ?!” Paniqua Eren en se tournant vers sa sœur adoptive, qui avait un mouchoir plaqué sur le nez.

“Eren,-” déclara celle-ci, la voix étouffée “-tu n’y étais pour rien. Carla était empath et sorcière de feu, son esprit était un peu trop fort pour toi et la connexion à dérapée.”

Le garçon, bouche bée, s’excusa à mi- mots et se mura dans le silence, baissant le regard sur les dalles. Levy et Erwin étaient derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cuisine et Hange le fît asseoir dans un des gros fauteuils en osier vers la baie vitrée pendant que Levy préparait du thé et du chocolat chaud. Erwin s’assit en face de lui, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains jointes sous son menton tandis qu’ Hange s’occupait du nez de Mikasa.

“Et si tu m’expliquais ce qu’il s’est passé ?” Demanda doucement le haut prêtre.

Ses yeux bleus profonds plongèrent dans ceux d’Eren et les paroles du garçon jaillirent de lui sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

“J’ai commencé à me recueillir devant mon autel, mais comme à chaque fois, je n’ai pas réussit à parler ou à émettre un son. Je me suis relevé, j’étais frustré et énervé, je me rappelle avoir fixé le feu de la cheminée. J’étais tellement, tellement en colère, j’ai juré que je les vengerais et à ce moment là, j’ai perdu tout contrôle. Il y avait une voix dans le feu. Elle était trop faible pour que je l’entende correctement, alors j’ai voulu m’approcher et j’ai renforcé les flammes pour mieux l’entendre. Je n’entendais toujours pas distinctement ce qui était dit. Je crois que c’est à ce moment là que Mikasa m’a tiré en arrière. Sauf que je voyais...j’ai vu ma mère dans les flammes. Elle a essayé de me dire quelque chose, puis à disparue, Levy s’est mit devant moi, et voilà…”

Eren baissa les yeux, chamboulé, se grattant l’arrière du crâne.

“Je suis désolé. J’ai chamboulé le recueillement de tout le monde et bousillé ma chambre.”

“Tout le monde s’en fout, gamin.” Assura Levy en posant devant lui un chocolat chaud.

Il était à bonne température pour être bu immédiatement, et, après avoir remercié Levy sans le regarder, Eren bu avec soulagement, soupirant d’aise. Erwin le fixait toujours mais finit par hocher la tête.

“Totalement. L’essentiel est que tu ailles bien. Tu dormiras dans la chambre d’Armin, s’il est d’accord, en attendant que nous ayons réaménagé ta chambre.”

“Bien sûr que je suis d’accord.” Répondit le concerné du fond de la cuisine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Le garçon avait la mine pensive, le menton entre l’index et le pouce alors que ses bras étaient croisés. Il était appuyé contre le bar à l’autre bout de la pièce. Le petit blond leva les yeux vers eux et haussa les sourcils.

“Où Mikasa et Eren vont, j’irais. Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement que j’allais rester sagement à l’écart tout de même ?”

Erwin sourit et Levy renifla en étouffant un rire. Le petit blond se dirigea vers eux pendant qu’ Eren s’inquiétait à nouveau de l’état de Mikasa, qui lui assura que tout allait bien pendant qu’ Hange changeait les mouchoirs de ses narines.

“Pourquoi je suis devenu sourd ?” S’enquit le brun.

“Par ce que ta mère tentait de te parler par voix astrale. La voix astrale n’est pas audible par les mortels n’ayant pas le don de projection astrale. Elle à dû tenter de te posséder partiellement pour aligner ton ouïe avec elle, ce qui t’a mis momentanément entre deux mondes.” Expliqua Hange.

Eren était époustouflé mais plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Qu’est-ce que sa mère avait de si important à lui communiquer pour prendre un tel risque ?

Avant qu’il n’ait pus réfléchir d’avantage, Levy parla.

“Bien, assez de drama pour ce soir. La situation est réglée et personne n’est blessé. Eren, s’il y a le moindre soucis, vient nous le rapporter immédiatement, Erwin, Hange et moi-même allons finir de rendre nos hommages et nous reviendrons après.”

Ce n’était ni subtil, ni délicat, mais cela importait peu, Eren hocha la tête et regarda dehors, repliant ses genoux contre lui. Armin et Mikasa vinrent s’asseoir sur les accoudoirs et passèrent leurs bras autour de lui.

“Allez Eren, rejoignons les autres. Fit doucement Armin.

Le brun rencontra ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux d’un bébé, sagaces, rassurants, et hocha la tête en se redressant. 

Mikasa et Armin échangèrent un regard et un sourire et le trio se dirigea doucement vers le salon. Personne n’était encore revenu et Armin et Eren en profitèrent pour se descendre un verre de bourbon fait par Levy lui-même, cul sec. Ils grimaçèrent, fronçant le nez pendant que l’alcool leur brûlait la gorge. Mikasa les regarda d’un air désapprobateur et soupira avant de s’étaler dans le canapé. Les garçons haussèrent les épaules puis passèrent à une boisson un peu plus tranquille : du rhum dilué dans du vin blanc et du jus de pommes. Ils grignotèrent de biscuits au potiron à côté et se détendirent. Soudain, Armin se redressa et un petit sourire malicieux soulevait ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers le PC du salon qui diffusait une musique douce pour changer pour : “Hit’Em Up Style (Oops)” par Postmodern Jukebox . Il se tourna vers Eren et ouvrit grand les bras, un large sourire découvrant ses dents blanches.

“Fais moi voler, Eren !”

Le brun rit doucement, laissa son chapeau sur le siège et se redressa, enlaçant son ami, main sur la hanche, l’autre tenant sa petite main blanche et délicate. Lorsque l’on avait Armin, on apprenait à danser ou bien l’on mourrait d’humiliation systématique lors des soirées, et Eren ne laissait jamais un défi de côté. Le brun lui fit un clin d’œil et entama une danse rythmée à base de Lindy hop. Il emmena Armin dans une spirale effrénée le poussant pour mieux le ramener à lui. Les garçons bougeaient leurs hanches en accord avec leur partenaire , Armin virevoltait, Eren aussi, ils se séparaient, tournaient sur eux-mêmes, improvisaient des mouvements et des pas fluides, se faisant face en riant , avant qu’ Eren attrape à nouveau Armin et le soulève pour mieux le reposer et l’emmener avec lui pour lui faire perdre la tête. Leurs joues se frôlaient, leurs regards, brûlants, se croisaient, s’attachaient, pour se séparer, leurs doigts jouaient ensembles, Eren exécuta un autre porté et Armin éclata de rire, tournant dans les airs, sa robe épousant sa petite silhouette. L’atterrissage se fit en douceur, s’enchaînant avec fluidité dans la danse qui continuait. Le duo ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui filait, trop absorbé par l’autre, Eren exploitant l’espace, tournant, avançant, reculant, faisant des jeux de jambes. Son costume soulignait la droiture de sa stature et son port de tête parfait. Son sourire était au moins aussi immense que celui d’Armin et il porta et lança ce dernier sur le temps final de la chanson, le rattrapant au dernier claquement de la batterie, riant avec lui. Ils se firent un gros câlin, retenant les larmes de tristesse et de joie qu’ils avaient eut du mal à retenir plus tôt et enfouissant leurs visages dans l’épaule de l’autre. Eren avait plongé l’une de ses mains dans les cheveux d’Armin, plaquant le bas de son dos contre son ventre, alors que l’autre avait passé ses deux bras autour de sa taille et le serrait aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Mikasa les prit dans ses bras forts et leurs murmura des mots pour calmer les sanglots des garçons jusqu’à ce qu’ils retrouvent leurs esprits et se séparent, collant un bisou chacun sur une des joues de la jeune fille qui sourit doucement. Lorsqu’ils reculèrent, Levy et Erwin entraient dans la pièce. Mikasa partit se chercher à boire pendant qu’ Armin se penchait à l’oreille d’ Eren et son souffle brûlant chatouilla délicieusement son oreille.

“Et si on s’amusait un peu avec eux ? J’ai entendu Levy jeter un sexspell tout à l’heure pendant que je passais devant sa chambre.”

Eren haussa les sourcils avant de regarder Armin.

“Si tu me dis ça, c est qu'ils sont dans ton collimateur, mais qu'en plus Erwin et Levy sont…?”

“Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Eren.”

Le regard joueur et dangereux Armin confirma tous les doutes du brun. Un petit sourire illumina à nouveau son visage.

“Dis moi qu’on vise une relation sérieuse.”

Armin se plaça correctement en face d’ Eren et prit son visage entre ses mains.

“Nous visons une relation sérieuse, Eren. Alors lançons les premières perches, veux-tu ?”

Le ventre d’Eren se retourna mais il se força à garder son sang-froid et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière la petite oreille pâle et sourit en coin.

“Il faudra me mériter aussi.”

L’expression d’Armin se fit plus intense, sous l’ombre de son grand chapeau, et le sourire se fit plus démoniaque.

“J’y compte bien,  _ Honey _ .”

Eren déglutit et Armin se redressa pour placer un baiser aussi léger qu’une aile de papillon sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Les yeux d’Eren se firent sombres sous la luxure et Armin pouffa doucement avant de s’éloigner vers la table. Eren le regarda un moment, mais il avait encore envie de danser, ses yeux s’arrêtèrent un moment sur Levy, puis sur Erwin, il leur servit un sourire éclatant avant de se saisir de Mikasa qui revenait et de l’entraîner avec lui alors qu’une reprise de “Don’t Stop Me Now” du groupe précédent commençait et, riant tout les deux, ils se mirent à danser. Mikasa, pour une fois se laissa guider, faisant corps avec lui, la danse commençait doucement, puis devenait extrêmement rythmée, joyeuse et précise. Les deux jeunes adultes s’amusèrent à jouer sur les ralentissements et accélérations de tempos, tournant autour de l’autre, chantant, ne cessant jamais de bouger, bras , jambes, frappant dans leurs mains : tout était harmonieux, joyeux, vifs et dramatique lorsque la chanson l’exigeait. Le reste du groupe finissait de descendre et la bonne humeur gagna à nouveau tout le monde. 

Les deux jeunes gens invitèrent les autres sur la piste, Hange y emmena Armin, Christa traîna Ymir et Sasha amena Connie et tous se mirent à danser et chanter, faux ou juste, peu importait tant que l’on criait sa bonne humeur. Lorsqu’arriva la fin Eren fit tourner Mikasa sur elle même et la laissa tourbillonner et dériver, tornade blanche et noire. Elle finit élégamment , bras tendus vers Eren, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Eren s’élança et lui bondit dessus. La jeune Chasseresse l'attrapa au vol en éclatant de rire alors que le sorcier enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille en lui collant un bisous sur la joue.

Levy, oeillant Erwin, se dirigea vers le pc et changea de musique. C’était : “El Tango de Roxanne”, du film Moulin Rouge. Un.Foutu.Tango. Pendant ce temps, Erwin posa délicatement sa veste sur le dossier d’un fauteuil, n’étant plus qu’en chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon noir et en veste sans manches rouge. La musique commença, et tout le monde eut des frissons lorsque les deux hommes s’échangèrent un regard foudroyant d'un mouvement de tête sec. Erwin et Levy se rapprochèrent doucement, se regardant avec défiance, Erwin attrapa le coude de Levy d’un geste vif, qui fut rejeté d’un revers de main dédaigneux... et la danse commença. Leurs corps se collaient pour mieux s’éloigner, Levy semblait ne pas avoir envie d’être là, laissant sa tête de côté. Erwin ne le lâchait pas du regard, laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse du brun, l’emmenant dans une danse à lui faire tourner la tête. Levy se détachait, pour revenir de son plein gré ou par la force de traction d’un Erwin impitoyable. Leurs jambes glissaient l’une contre l’autre, les rapprochant du sol, Levy arquant son dos jusqu’à ce que ses cheveux frôlent le sol. Erwin le remit sur pieds avec souplesse, le faisant tourner jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse face. La température monta de plusieurs crans et Levy poussa Erwin, partant en tournant sur lui-même, droit et digne. Erwin lui couru après pour l’enlacer, la chanson montant en puissance avec sa frustration alors que Levy le rejetait toujours, son corps le réclamant pourtant. La jambe du brun, fine et puissante, s’enroula autour de la taille du blond, se laissant suspendu sur la pointe d’un pied, porté par Erwin qui pencha son visage pour l’embrasser, ses yeux bleus plongé dans les yeux gris, le maintenant par la hanche. Levy passa ses mains sur le visage d’Erwin, désespéré, alors que leurs corps coulissaient. Il approcha le visage d’Erwin, ses mains coulant dans son cou. Son supérieur le jeta au sol avec dédain et partit, Levy bondit et s'élança après lui, ils s’attrapèrent et tournèrent, tournèrent, tournèrent, pour finir dos l’un à l’autre, Levy voulu fuir, la main d’Erwin attrapa son avant-bras, le ramena à lui, et le souleva, le faisant tourner contre son corps puissant, comme le plus élégant danseur qu’il eut été de voir. Il redescendit Levy au sol, et ils repartirent en tournant dans le sens inverse, leurs visages évitant le regard de l’autre, la tête fixe. Ils semblaient se porter mutuellement tout en n’ayant pas besoin de l’autre pour danser, leurs bras conduisant leurs corps, les tordants, les forçant aux contacts alors qu’ils faisaient une ronde folle sur le parquet. La tension était à son comble lorsque Levy partit et fit des pas de danse en parallèle avec Erwin, violents, passionnés, secs et lascifs. Il voulut retourner vers Erwin, mais ce dernier reculait, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Alors Levy se jeta dans ses bras, l’enlaçant carrément de ses jambes et de ses bras et Erwin l’attrapa et le serra contre lui, les faisant tourner encore et encore. Levy déplia lentement ses jambes et ils tendirent à nouveau leurs bras , têtes à l’opposé, leurs jambes faisant des entrelacs alors qu’ils avançaient et tournaient toujours. Erwin les arrêta et, passant sa jambe sous celle de son partenaire, le força à la faire glisser lentement sur le sol, le fixant toujours, tenant fermement ses reins, s’approchant du sol avec lui alors que le brun semblait s’abandonner dans ses bras. Alors Erwin les releva d’un tourbillon et lâcha Levy, qui se maintient à lui par sa nuque et se laissa traîner en diagonal par le blond, tête rejetée en arrière. Ce fût à ce moment là que tout le monde vit Erwin craquer : il stabilisa à nouveau Levy et l’emmena à nouveau dans la danse fluide, digne, pleine de retenue et de passion, sublimant les deux hommes, balançant leurs jambes en tournant, devenant indistinct de qui était qui jusqu’à finir par se serrer fort. C’était comme assister à un bal gigantesque avec deux princes qui inauguraient le commencement. C’était royal, c’était puissant. Leurs regards se trouvèrent enfin, et leurs mains s’égaraient sur le corps de l’autre, sans jamais se lâcher, sans jamais cesser de bouger, frôlements, claquements, souffles courts et regards brûlants. Levy semblait implorer Erwin de mettre fin à ce supplice, de l’accepter, et le blond jouait sadiquement, l'attrapant, le caressant et le jetant pour l’accepter et repartir dans leurs tours ensemble, dominant l’espace, tête contre tête. Erwin le fit se pencher en arrière et Levy se courba, jetant une jambe droite et un pied en pointe, lui faisant confiance aveuglément, avant qu’ Erwin ne l’emmène dans leurs derniers tourbillons, semblant le maintenir une dernière fois à distance sans pouvoir le lâcher, avant de finir par l’étreindre carrément, Levy l’enserrant dans ses bras sur la fin de la musique.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée un moment, reprenant un souffle que personne n’avait pensé retenir, avant qu’une salve d’applaudissements ne retentisse dans le salon. Le duo se sourit enfin et se redressa avant qu’ Erwin se mette à rire en faisant signe d’arrêter et que Levy regarde ailleurs en croisant les bras, l’air faussement las alors que ses joues étaient aussi rouges que les fleurs de sa couronne. Eren se pencha à l’oreille d’Armin, scannant le Haut-Prêtre et son bras droit du regard.

“Je sais pas toi mais j’ai franchement envie d’aller me coucher.”

Armin gloussa.

“Nous verrons ça après les chansons de Samhain.”

Eren hocha la tête et ne manqua pas de frôler le cou d’Armin de sa bouche et se redressant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Erwin sortit le tambour et Reiner se désigna pour être celui qui en jouerait pendant les chants. Alors, tout le petit monde sortit dehors devant le manoir , où des bougies avaient été allumées et des guirlandes lumineuses accrochées aux arbres. Tous se placèrent pieds nus autour d’un autel qui avait été fait par le Haut-Prêtre, Hange et Levy, un feu brûlait en son centre. La ronde fût faite, les mains placées autour des épaules, Reiner étant juste devant l’autel, et les bruits de gorges des hommes semblables aux chants inuits commencèrent. Reiner frappa en rythme sur son tambour et la ronde commença , un pas sur chaque coup sur la toile, les ombres modifiées par les flammes, les visages joyeux commencèrent à chanter, une octave plus haut pour les femmes qui chantaient en canon. Ils célébrèrent la fin de l’été, le début de l’hiver, ils chantèrent pour leurs défunts, pour leur mère nature, pour le cycle des saisons, pour celui de la vie. Ils chantèrent et dansèrent de plus en plus vite, transcendés par les chants de gorges et les paroles, leurs têtes dodelinant de gauche à droite aux rythmes de leurs bonds alors que leurs pieds étaient synchrones. Les ombres et les bras étaient entrelacés autant que les morts l’étaient avec les vivants en cette nuit où le voile était fin entre les deux mondes. Au bout d’une bonne demie heure de chants et de danse, Reiner ralentis jusqu’à stopper la transe. Tous étaient heureux, suants -même Levy ne rechigna pas une seconde- et dans le même état de plénitude que celui dans lequel cette danse, ces chants, et les endorphines, les avaient plongés. Riant doucement tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit avec une grande accolade ou un câlin et partit dans sa chambre. Eren passa dans sa chambre prendre de quoi dormir et se préparer pour la nuit, fronçant le nez devant l’odeur de brûlé. Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre d’Armin, il déposa ses affaires sur le gros coffre en bois au pied du lit du blond. Tout le mur libre était couvert d’une bibliothèque bien garnie qui laissait tout juste la place à un bureau. La literie était d’un bleu sombre et le sol en carrelage noir chauffant. Armin appela Eren de sa salle de bain. Ce dernier était emmitouflé dans un peignoir rose clair, un bras plongé dans l’eau de la baignoire pour mélanger l’eau froide et l’eau chaude afin d’en réguler la température. La salle de bain était blanche et grise, avec des flacons de toutes les couleurs un peu partout ainsi que des plantes vertes. 

Armin se releva, essuya son bras, et plongea une bombe de bain à la lavande dans l’eau avant de se tourner vers Eren et de s’approcher. Son sourire présageait un milliers de promesses auxquelles Eren avait hâte de goûter. Armin se colla à Eren et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, baissant Eren à son niveau pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser franc. Les cœurs des deux garçons explosèrent et les émotions qui les chamboulèrent fûrent si fortes qu’ils en eurent les larmes aux yeux.

****  
  


**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Contenu à caractère sexuel. **

**Le commencement et l’arrêt de ce contenu sera signalé à chaque fois par cette ligne.**

Eren recula un instant, juste pour mieux voir le regard perdu du blond, avant de sourire et de replonger de l’étreinte de ce petit démon. Leurs émotions débordèrent et leurs baisers se firent plus pressants, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l’autre. Ils avaient été attirés l’un par l’autre depuis les prémices de l’adolescence, Eren par l’intelligence d’Armin, et Armin par le courage d’ Eren, ils s’étaient toujours complétés intellectuellement, s’étaient toujours retenus et avait dissimulé leurs attirances respectives. Entre chaque effleurement de leurs lèvres humides et brûlantes, Eren se demanda pourquoi maintenant. Une idée traversa alors son esprit et il se recula légèrement d’un Armin dévorant son cou.

“Arm ? Tu n’aurais pas piqué l’idée du sexspell par hasard ?”

Le petit blond sourit et lui retira sa tunique noire et se mit à embrasser son cou, laissant ses doigts fins masser les abdos du bruns. Eren sentait le sourire sur les lèvres d’Armin à chaque fois que sa bouche déposait un baiser sur sa peau tannée.

“Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il y en avait besoin ?”

Eren gronda en soulevant Armin, qui noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ouvrant largement ses cuisses et rejetant le peignoir. C’est alors que le brun réalisa son erreur : Armin était complètement nu contre lui et son érection frottait à présent contre son ventre. Eren piqua un fard et Armin ourla ses lèvres d’un sourire, s’accrochant à son cou et commençant à se frotter sans gêne contre le brun. Eren se mordit la lèvre; son propre jean devenant trop serré. Lui qui pensait qu’il serait le dominant en soulevant Armin, c’était raté. Il baissa ses yeux verts sur Armin, gorge déployée, tête renversée, qui retenait mal ses gémissements. Le regard d’Eren glissa sur le torse musclé finement, mais bien plus petit que le sien, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux échouent sur les hanches ondulantes, le petit duvet blond, et le sexe palpitant d’Armin, qui était d’une taille tout à fait normale, avec son bout rose presque rouge sous l’excitation. Le brun arrêta de résister et approcha Armin afin de lui lécher la gorge, une glissade longue et appuyée, qui secoua le blond tout entier, gémissant entre ses lèvres closes.

"Très bien,  _ sweetheart _ , je vais te plonger dans le bain et j'arrive m'occuper de toi. " Marmonna Eren contre la peau claire. 

Armin continua ses frictions, geignant, du précum commençant à couler sur sa verge. 

Eren le débarrassa carrément de son peignoir et redressa sa tête avec force pour l'embrasser, caressant sa langue avant de lui mordre méchamment la lèvre inférieure. Armin gémit et Eren le fit glisser dans l'eau fumante et mauve puis ouvrit son jean sous le regard fixe d’Armin. Avec un sourire en coin, Eren se saisit du rebord du vêtement et commença à jouer avec le baissant et le relevant d’un côté puis de l’autre alors qu’il roulait doucement des hanches, le tissus frottant sur le V de son bas ventre et sur le début de ses poils pubiens. Les pupilles d’Armin se dilatèrent , mangeant le bleu si pur de ses iris au profit des prunelles noires de luxure. Eren mit fin au suspens et se débarrassa de ses vêtements d’un geste, chassant ses chaussettes discrètement au passage avant de se glisser derrière Armin qui voulut se retourner. Cependant Eren attrapa les poignets du blond et les fit passer derrière sa nuque. 

"Tu laisses tes mains ici, très cher. Interdiction de bouger. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

La voix d'Eren s'était faite velours et semblait caresser chaque parties du corps d'Armin, dont la bouche s'entre - ouvrit. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'Eren voudrait avoir le dessus aussi fermement, mais il ne s'y opposa pas pour autant. Armin referma sa bouche et arqua son dos, nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque du brun, la bouche boudeuse. 

" _ Yes, sir, but please,  _ ** _please_ ** ,  _ touch me already !  _ "

Eren haussa ses sourcils, laissant ses doigts parcourir doucement le cou, puis les épaules de l'homme qui frissonnait entre ses jambes malgré l'eau chaude. 

"Hum… je ne sais pas. Il va falloir me convaincre,  _ sweetie,  _ ou me dire une information intéressante. Après quoi, peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que j'accederais à ta demande. "

Le regard d'Armin se fit à la fois joueur et implorant, Eren pouvait sentir l'excitation pulser dans tout son être. Le brun plongea ses doigts dans l'eau de leur bain avant de passer les mains à nouveau sur les épaules d'Armin puis de les faire descendre jusqu'à ses mamelons roses qu'il commença à caresser de ses pouces. Armin ferma ses cuisses en gémissant et tira sur ses bras, rencontrant une excellente résistance du côté d'Eren. 

"J'attends, Armin. " Le relança ce dernier en ravalant un petit rire. 

Le petit blond gémissait, mais lorsqu' Eren commença à pincer plus rudement les pointes dures, il se rendit. 

"D'accord, j'ai... _ aaaaaaah _ … J'ai une information sur Erwiiiiiinnmmmmmmh… Et Levy. "

La diction d'Armin était laborieuse mais il s'y teint. 

"Mais encore ? "L'encouragea Eren sans arrêter ses caresses. 

"Pour ce soir, iiiiiiillls-mhhhhh… Vont dormir dans la 315, juste à côté...Ah! Aaah! De ma… Hn! Notre chambre !"

Eren resta silencieux un moment, caressant à nouveau tendrement la chaire rose.

"J'admets que ton information est intéressante. Pour l'heure, deux prérogatives s'imposent : tu ne retiendras pas tes cris, et, à partir de maintenant, tu vas écarter ces jolies petites cuisses pour moi."

" _ Yes sir ! _ " Murmura Armin en obéissant, désespéré quand au fait qu' Eren le touche enfin.

Avec un regard calculateur et le sourire d'un loup, le brun fit glisser sa main sur les abdos fermes, puis fit frôler la pulpe de ses doigts sur le bas-ventre de son partenaire. Il torturait toujours l'autre mamelon d'Armin, dont les muscles se tendaient durement tant il se retenait de bouger. La main se referma enfin sur la hampe palpitante et Eren commença à le masturber fermement mais longuement, variant la pression de son poing et l'endroit où il insistait. Armin haletait carrément, les ongles courts délicieusement plantés dans les cuisses de son amant. Ses gémissement avaient un écho contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. 

Alors qu' Armin cédait et faisait claquer ses hanches contre le poing d'Eren, créant des vagues mauves, le brun en profita pour glisser une main sous lui et insérer deux doigts dans l'entrée chaude et étroite du blond, qui cria de plaisir et faillit venir avant de reprendre sa respiration. Eren sentait l'anneau de chaire se serrer et se desserrer alors que la verge palpitait entre ses doigts experts. Lui-même commençait à avoir chaud, son sexe se tendait douloureusement, abide de plonger dans la moiteur exiguë de son compagnon pour atteindre l'orgasme. Le brun serra les lèvres et tenta de garder les idées claires. 

Comme Eren ne disait rien, Armin bougea de lui même, se branlant puis se doigtant alternativement en utilisant les mains offertes. Lorsqu'il eut les joues rouges, que son corps commença à se tendre et qu'il devint de plus en plus serré, Eren se retira sous les couinements d'Armin. 

"Je ne veux rien entendre. Rinces toi et attends moi sagement dans le lit. "

La moue boudeuse, le petit blond s'exécuta. Eren se rinça après lui, se sécha sommairement et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait emmené ainsi qu'un préservatif avant de se diriger dans la chambre. 

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il faillit lâcher les objets. Armin était à genoux sur le lit, jambes écartées, dos à lui, avec trois doigts plongeant et ressortant de lui. Il gémissait, visage plaqué sur le matelas, dos creux. 

"Eren-Eren-Eren-Eren… "

Son nom. Murmuré tel un mantra. Le brun se ressaisit en secouant sa tête et fermant sa bouche. Sans perdre de temps, il déroula la capote sur son membre dur, ajouta une couche de lubrifiant en plus d'en mettre sur ses doigts et s'approcha du blond. Eren se pencha sur lui, se calant presque sur son dos où il déposa une myriade de baisers chauds. Il chassa les doigts d'Armin pour les remplacer par deux des siens et les gémissements se firent plus forts. Les yeux bleus d'Armin étaient fiévreux et sa bouche humide et rose était ouverte contre les draps. Faisant des vas et viens, Eren se délectait des réponses du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse crier de plaisir avec un troisième doigt. À partir de là, Armin perdit toute retenue et s'empala lui même sur la main offerte. Eren sourit. 

"Quelle ferveur, tu me veux, Armin? "

Le petit sorcier hocha vigoureusement la tête alors qu'il gémissait et bougeait comme une petite dryade. Une fessée ferme rebondie sur la fesse droite en un claquement sonore. Armin poussa un cri. 

"Oui oui  _ oui  _ ! "Haleta-t-il en bougeant plus violemment, s'enfonçant d'avantage. 

Eren rit doucement, puis posa une main sur la hanche gauche de son ami. 

"Mieux. Quand est-ce que tu me veux ?"

" _ Now please sir ! " _

Eren se mordit la lèvre de plaisir et retira ses doigts au moment où Armin alla les faire à nouveau pénétrer en lui pour aligner son sexe. Le blond le prit tout entier en un mouvement habile de ses hanches et s'immobilisa, ses yeux roulant en arrière alors qu'un bruit de plaisir et se soulagement obscène franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres rougies. Eren avait le frond posé contre la nuque du blond, le plaisir l'assaillant vivement et lui dictant de prendre son compagnon rudement jusqu'au soulagement. Il se reprit et en profita pour lécher le cou d'Armin avant d'y poser ses lèvres et de commencer un suçon pendant que sa main droite partait branler son ami. Le blond reprit son souffle et se mit à bouger ses hanches, hâtif. Aussitôt, Eren le mordit violemment, le faisant couiner de douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et celui d' Armin s'écarquilla devant la froideur et l'autorité de celui de son amant. 

"Pas bouger. " ordonna sèchement Eren d'un ton sans appel. 

Armin sentit du précum couler le long de son membre et son antre se contracter face à cette domination pure et simple. Il hocha la tête doucement. 

"Yes sir. "Souffla-t-il. 

Eren sourit alors et recommença à le branler. 

"Good boy. Dis moi quand tu seras sur le point de jouir, sweetheart."

"Y-yes sir! "

Et le brun le branla sur un rythme élevé et puissant, insistant sur le gland pendant qu'il caressait et appuyait sur l'anneau de chaire qui enserrait sa propre verge, se contractant autour de lui et lui prodiguant des caresses qui le rendaient ivre de plaisir. Au moment où il appuya sur la zone derrières les testicules du blond, se dernier se cambra violemment en criant. 

" _ EREN!  _ EREN je vais vais jouir! "

Eren commença alors à bouger, calquant ses hanches sur le rythme de sa main et prenant Armin sans délicatesse, puissamment et méthodiquement, et lorsqu'il tapa  _ là _ , Armin se mit à crier son nom et il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois coups de reins pour jouir entre les doigts d'Eren. 

Cependant, le brun n'en avait pas finit, d'une main, il retourna Armin, dont le visage rouge et les yeux de braises étaient mis en valeur par l'auréole dorée de ses cheveux sur les draps, et continua à le pénétrer sans merci. Armin murmurait son nom, sa tête dodelinant. Eren enfonça ses doigts souillés dans la bouche du blond qui se mit à lécher avidement. Le brun gémit et se sentit proche de venir à son tour, alors, il prit les jambes tremblantes d'Armin pour les placer sur ses épaules et recommença à le branler sous les yeux écarquillés et un peu hagards d'Armin, qui redevint rapidement ivre de luxure. Il voulut replier ses jambes par instinct, sous le plaisir et les coups de butoirs d'Eren qui retapèrent sur sa prostate. 

"Eren! Je-je, je ne peux pas venir une deuxième fois aussi rapidement ! Eren! Eren je suis trop AH ! C'est trop! Eren je vais…. Je vais…! "

"Moi aussi! " gémit Eren entre ses dents. 

Et Armin leva soudainement les hanches en criant alors qu'Eren saisissait fermement ses hanches pour s'enfoncer un maximum en lui alors qu'il le remplissait en un grondement d'une vague chaude. Les deux hommes tombèrent doucement sur le lit, Armin avait les bras crispés autour d'Eren et les yeux clos en plus d 'un sourire béat. Il se sentait tellement rempli avec Eren au fond de lui. Ce dernier reprenait son souffle, le visage calé dans la nuque du plus petit. 

"Armin, attention. " Murmura tendrement Eren en se préparant à faire marche arrière.

Mais Armin grogna et entre-ouvrit les yeux. 

"Portes moi jusque dans la douche. "

Alors, Eren referma doucement ses bras autour du blond et obéit. 

**.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**** Après une bonne douche et avoir changé le drap, le duo s'allongea et se serra dans un câlin chaud et réconfortant. Armin recula sa tête de la gorge d'Eren en même temps que celui-ci se redressait et ils tendirent l'oreille avant de partager un grand sourire: la 315 hébergeait des activités perverses entre Erwin et Levy. 

Armin leva le bras et posa la main sur la pierre en murmurant une incantation. Aussitôt, des étincelles jaillirent d'un endroit précis de la pierre en dessinant un glyphe, et un sourire sibyllin étira les lèvres roses. Le blond se tourna vers Eren. 

"Un sort de transparence à été jeté. Nous avons été observé, Honey. "

Eren eut un grand sourire et vint frotter son nez contre celui d'Armin. 

"J'espère qu'on les a inspiré. "

Sur ce, Armin isola la chambre de façon à ne plus entendre le couple d'à côté et repartit s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs d'Eren. 


	3. Univers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retour vers le passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.!  
Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic, et non, pas d'action, et oui, du contexte, mais promis mes chéribibis, l'action ne va pas se faire attendre ;)
> 
> Enjoy,  
L. Hermès.

Il n'y avait pas plus paisible qu'ici. Les sapins bordaient la maison, des haies de framboises bordaient la maison, et le village était à deux heures à cheval. Mikasa aimait ce calme, être entourée de ses parents, pouvoir courir pieds nus dans l'herbe. Cet endroit était son univers, tout ce qu'elle possédait, tout ce qu'elle aimait. 

Une partie de son univers venait de s'effondrer sur le pas de sa porte, l'autre lui hurlait de fuir, la protégeant une brève seconde de l'univers voisin. Un choc. Du sang, partout. Son univers venait de mourir. Des voix parlaient en fond de son âme qui hurlait de terreur et de douleur; mais son esprit abandonnait. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus personne. Au bout d'un moment, Mikasa se prit un coup dans la mâchoire et s'évanouit, quittant le regard gris mais terne de sa mère qui semblait morte de tristesse à l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas fuit.

Un battement de cils plus tard, Mikasa avait froid et fixait la forêt, à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami. Le ciel était gris, est-ce qu'il allait neiger ? Le vert des sapins semblait terne, si terne…

Quelque chose bougeait devant ses yeux, et la jeune fille mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait : du sang, encore. Celui d'un des intrus. Un enfant était à califourchon sur l'un d'eux et le poignardait en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux. Toute la rage du monde semblait s'être accumulée dans ce garçon, toute la frustration, l'injustice, étaient répercutées dans ces coups de poignards. Lorsque l'homme ne bougea plus, le garçon prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, et vint redresser et libérer Mikasa, dont les esprits reprenaient lentement possession de son corps. 

"Je suis le fils du docteur Jaeger, Eren. Je l'accompagnait en consultation…"

"Ils y en a 3." le coupa la jeune fille.

Ledit Eren et elle se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux.

"...bats-toi."

Eren suffoquait, le couteau tremblait dans ses mains.

"Bats-toi."

Le regard d'Eren, même plissé, ne la quittait pas, l'encourageant.

" _ Bats-toi ! _ "

Les bras du garçon tombèrent le long de son corps. Défaite. Défaite ? Mikasa se rappela. Elle se rappela que la mort était nécessaire à la survie. Elle comprit, qu'il fallait être en haut de la chaîne. Elle assimila, que seuls les plus forts vivaient.

"BATS-TOI !"

Une colère sans nom et l'assurance du diable la parcoururent en un éclair. Mikasa serra sa prise au niveau du manche, et prit appuis sur son pied fort. Hurlant, elle s'élança.

Du rouge. De la chaleur. Mikasa tira sur l'écharpe la protégeant du froid et de la solitude, et Eren vint chercher sa main, la tirant et regardant ailleurs, maladroit.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Eren, qui lui offrait un nouvel univers. Les larmes brouillèrent les yeux de Mikasa, elle ne retrouverait jamais ses parents, mais elle avait un nouveau foyer, elle n'était pas seule.

Eren s'élança et elle courut derrière lui. Peu importe la situation, peu importe qu'il aille de Charybde en Scylla, elle le suivrait. Ils plantèrent Armin là. Il était intelligent, il survivrait. Eren courrait comme un dératé et Mikasa voyait tout ce qu'il refusait de voir, focalisé sur leur maison. Les corps écrasés, les gens hurlant, se cachant, courant, les enfants pris au vol et emmenés, le chaos. Ils prirent ce tournant qu'ils prenaient chaque jours en allant chercher du bois. Dérapant sur les cailloux et les gravats, ils durent avancer encore avant de voir leur maison, enfoncée sous un rocher. Et Carla. Carla, dont le bras valide dessinait des glyphes de feu en vain sur une partie de la poutre pour la faire prendre feu ou se soulever. Cependant, ils avaient traité la maison pour qu'elle soit insensible à la magie, Eren et Mikasa rentrant dans leur puberté, l'éclosion de leur magie n'était pas loin et ils avaient voulu éviter les accidents. Maintenant, ils n'avaient que leurs petits bras d'enfants pour la sauver.

Ils y mirent toutes leurs forces, alors que Carla leur demandait, les  _ suppliait _ de fuir. Mikasa ne pouvait pas. Carla était son nouvel univers, sa maison, elle ne pouvait pas perdre à nouveau une famille ! Eren criait des ordres désespérés, et Mikasa tirait et poussait, ignorant son dos qui protestait ou les échardes qui lui rentraient dans la peau. Il fallait tirer Carla de là. Soudain, une forme humaine, gigantesque, et au sourire démentiel apparue au coin de la rue. Cette créature, les sorciers de leur pays la craignait plus que tout : c'étaient des Titans, des  **monstres** , horreurs des abysses, dont on ne savait presque rien, sinon qu'ils se nourrissaient de chaire humaine et que leur nuque était leur point faible.

Eren et Mikasa redoublèrent d'efforts, franchement paniqués.

Hannes déboula alors, voulant jouer les héros. Carla hurla. Deux secondes plus tard, Hannes revenait en courant la queue entre les jambes, capturant les enfants au passage. 

Le Titan attrapa une partie de l'univers de Mikasa. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, lança ses jambes en-dehors du lit, et fit ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar : couru rejoindre Eren, sans oublier qu'il était dans la chambre d'Armin. 

Mikasa, encore groggy de sommeil, entra sans frapper, sanglotant légèrement. Eren alluma la lampe de chevet, yeux plissés et lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, il hocha la tête et lui fit signe de venir vers lui. La jeune sorcière obéit silencieusement et lorsqu 'Eren éteint la lumière, il était sur le dos, son amant d'un côté et sa sœur de l'autre. 

Consolant sa sœur en lui frottant le dos, Eren se bénit d'avoir enfilé un pyjama et ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce jour maudit où Hannes les avait fourrés dans un bateau surprotégé de l'armée. Ce jour où sa mère était morte devant ses yeux. Où le titan colossal et le cuirassé avait réduits leurs conforts et leurs maisons à néant. Mikasa se calma légèrement, les larmes qui mouillaient le cou du garçon se tarirent alors qu'il massait le crâne de sa sœur. Les pensées d'Eren repartirent à l'année qu'ils avaient passée à survivre dans une vielle grange inhabitée, aidés par les secours populaires pour passer l'hiver. Ils avaient retrouvés Armin, dont le grand-père avait été envoyé sur le front et n'était jamais revenu. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, et s'étaient aidés les uns les autres lorsque leurs magies respectives avaient éclos. Ils avaient eut beaucoup de chance, leurs dons étant assez exceptionnels, ils avaient été accepté dans l'armée de Mages du pays, et leurs dons s'étaient avérés parmis les plus exceptionnels. Mikasa était la plus forte de leur régiment, Armin, le meilleur en stratégie, avec un sens du leader ship qui montrait parfois le bout de son nez, quand à Eren, et bien... disons que sa volonté sauvait le fait qu'il avait le sang chaud. Il possédait une affinité forte avec le feu, ce qui était rare. Eren faisait également partis des meilleurs au combat au corps à corps. Leurs années d'entraînements terminées, les trois recrues avaient envoyé leurs demandes au même coven. Celui qui se battait en première ligne, qui exterminait ces monstres pour reconquérir la liberté qu'ils avaient perdue : le coven des Ailes de la Liberté, dont l'animal représentatif était un dragon. Chaque nouvelle recrue devait passer une dernière année d'entraînement dans un des trois covens avant de passer la certification et d'en faire partie intégrante. Dans deux jours, la certification aurait lieu, et Eren pourrait enfin prendre concrètement le chemin sanglant de sa vengeance et de sa quête de liberté pour le genre humain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au fait, MERCI pour toutes ses vues, j'espère que la direction que va prendre cette histoire vous plaira.!


	4. Prep time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.!  
Désolée de ce si long silence, entre partiels et problèmes personnels je n'arrivais pas à donner une forme concluante à ce chapitre.  
Quelques warning : cette histoire ne va suivre la trame du manga originel que peu de temps, juste assez pour vous familiariser avec l'univers mais pas assez pour que vous vous installiez dans une routine littéraire où vous pourrez deviner ce qu'il se passera. 
> 
> Un nouveau chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. 
> 
> Ensuite : J'ai une Bêta formidable qui m'aide à retravailler mes textes, donc les chapitres seront davantage fluides et remis à jour très bientôt. 
> 
> Pour terminer : MERCI pour toutes ses vues. ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'en serais enchantée. 
> 
> Enjoy,  
Camomille et piment d'Espelette. 
> 
> Ellyzabeth.

Quand le reveil d'Eren lui vrilla les tympans, le garçon eut pour réflexe de tendre la main pour l'attraper. Ce qui fit qu'Armin devint une victime collatérale et se prit une main dans la face en plus d'être sortit d'un sommeil agréable par un son détestable. Après une série de plaintes et de jurons, ce fût le blond qui atteignit le réveil en premier. Grognant légèrement, il retourna vers Eren et s'étala sur son torse brûlant avant de lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Eren sourit et lui rendit son baiser, passant le bras autour de ses hanches.  
"On dirait le rat de bibliothèque qui a enfin conquis l'élève populaire mais un peu con de la fac. " Soupira Mikasa en se levant.  
Armin ouvrit grands les yeux et Eren enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en grondant.  
"Et bonjour à vous aussi. "  
Sur ce, la jeune sorcière quitta la pièce.  
Les garçons se regardèrent une seconde.  
"Ça m'a coupé. " admit Armin.  
"Ouaip. Moi aussi. "  
"Pancakes?"  
"Pancakes." approuva Eren en hochant la tête.  
Les garçons sortirent du lit en baillant. Eren enfila un polo blanc à col rond suivit d'un pull vert mousse et d'un pantalon noir. Armin enfila un sweat jaune poussin ample avec un lapin dessus, une paire de collant en laine blanc et un short en velours bleu ciel. Ils passèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain laver leur peau avant de filer en cuisine. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine et Eren se désigna pour faire à manger. Il enfila donc ses écouteurs, remonta ses manches, se lava les mains, et prépara la pâte sur du Arctic Monkeys. Faire la cuisine noyé dans la musique permit au sorcier de se replier un peu plus sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas franchement eut le temps de penser et digérer les événements de la nuit dernière. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait… Et bien, son coeur se serrait, sa gorge l'étranglait, et le garçon devait serrer ses lèvres et se concentrer pour ne pas laisser les larmes, les sanglots ou les gémissements monter. Eren respira lentement et pleinement, sans oublier de fouetter les blancs en neige. Il regagna ses esprits, bien qu'une douleur vive persiste au fond de lui. 

Le garçon choisit d’écouter de la musique pour se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait et noyer ses pensées : ce n’était pas le moment de laisser ses émotions le dépasser. Il avait assez d’expérience pour savoir que c’était rarement une bonne idée. Hochant la tête en rythme, Eren oublia le monde autour de lui, s’isola sur la pâte qu'il tournait doucement dans le saladier. Il y incorpora du beurre fondu et battit le mélange encore une bonne minute, son corps suivant la cadence du chant. Son buste bougeait en décalé avec ses hanches. Le garçon s’arrêta, retira le fouet de la matière onctueuse pour le laver directement -Levy ne devait pas être loin-. Enfin, il positionna ses mains par-dessus la pâte, puis se concentra activement. Le sorcier imagina une bulle entourer le saladier et sentit son énergie se diriger de son ventre à ses bras, avant de s’enfuir par le bout de ses doigts. Comme habituellement, cela lui faisait des chatouilles chaudes et Eren ne pût contenir un sourire alors qu’il chauffait légèrement le contenu du saladier bleu cyan pour chasser les bulles d’air. Ainsi, pendant que les bulles d’air remontaient à la surface de la pâte, Eren murmura une incantation qu’il connaissait par coeur, obtenue de feu sa mère. Grisha lui avait donné plusieurs chants druidiques pour que Carla puisse faire un peu de magie domestique. Ces chants visaient surtout à les garder en bonne santé. Il fallait les chanter à des moments bien précis, par exemple, maintenant que sa magie affectait la matière de ce qu’il allait manger, les particules d’énergie allaient s’insérer là où les bulles d’air n’étaient plus. C’était une sorte d’échange équivalent, sauf que la magie était invisible et ne causerait aucun dommage à ses pancakes...tant qu’ Eren ne foirait pas le sort. La voix du garçon s’éleva, puissante et profonde.  


“Ton être est le résultat parfait,  
Que la Déesse Mère t’as donné de fait,  
Tu le chériras, car sans corps,  
Il n’y a pas de vie, ni même de mort,  
Ta nourriture sera saine,  
Ton eau sera claire, ta coupe toujours pleine,  
Et ta magie, Fille, sera fluide et puissante ,  
Ta volonté, Fils, sera inébranlable et vaillante.  
Tu nourriras ton âme de l’intelligence,  
Acquise par les livres et l’expérience,  
Et ton corps prendra ce qui est saint,  
Afin qu’il ne te fasse défaut au besoin.”

Lorsqu’il eut finit, Eren souffla un bon coup et ne pus s’empêcher de pouffer lorsque Youtube lui mit une musique de Madonna et de Justin Timberlake. Le garçon plaça deux assiettes à côté du récipient et fit couler une louche de pâte dans la première. Ensuite, Eren s’ébroua puis régula sa respiration. Fixant la pâte et tendant à nouveau ses mains, le sorcier utilisa sa magie de feu directement sur le petit échantillon de pâte. Dix secondes plus tard : un pancake parfaitement rond, gonflé et doré trônait devant lui. Victorieux, Eren laissa ses lèvres découvrir ses dents blanches pendant qu’il glissait le pancake dans l’autre assiette et recommençait l’opération. Il mit un bon quart d’heure ainsi que quatres assiettes supplémentaires à faire tout le contenu du saladier. Le sorcier avait une migraine légère, l’estomac qui grondait, mais cela en valait largement le coup. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant une pause. Eren était fier de lui : la magie de feu était l’une des plus compliquées à gérer étant donné qu’elle était majoritairement influencée par les émotions, donc le contrôle de soit -ou son absence-. Inutile de dire que le nombre de fois où Eren était tombé dans les pommes était incalculable et que ça avait prit des années de pratique pour avoir la main mise là-dessus. Ainsi que des dizaines d'assiettes ayant éclatées sous la chaleur et autres dommages. Bien évidemment, c’était une particularité qu’avaient en commun beaucoup de sorciers manipulant le feu : prompt à la colère, à la passion, à l’autodestruction allant jusqu’à l’extinction totale du pratiquant. Les sorciers élémentaires avaient des traits similaires, par exemple, Hange qui était une sorcière de terre et une oracle : son côté sorcière de terre se reflétait dans sa curiosité, sa chaleur et son besoin de prendre soins des autres. Par contre, personne ne savait si son excentricité était naturelle ou bien si c’était un fait accentué par le fait qu’elle soit oracle. Levy disait qu’elle était simplement tarée, et qu’il n’y avait pas besoin d’aller chercher plus loin. Tout cela pour dire, que lorsqu’ Eren réussissait à filtrer son énergie sur une chose aussi méticuleuse que faire s’évacuer des bulles d’air dans une matière, ou faire cuire des pancakes à la perfection : il était sacrément content. 

Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fût pour voir Connie retenir Sasha de se jeter sur la nourriture. Avec un petit sourire, Eren posa les assiettes sur la table. Tout le monde n'était pas levé : il était 5h30 du matin après tout. Sasha ne devait être debout qu'à cause de l'odeur qu'avait dégagé la cuisine. Alors que la goinfre en question se jetait sur les pancakes, Connie aida à mettre la table. Levy fit son apparition, habillé convenablement, des cernes ornant ses yeux sombres. Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la bouilloire. Eren fit attention à ne pas faire traîner son regard trop longtemps sur l'homme et s'installa à table, mangeant sans retirer ses écouteurs. Le sorcier aimait être tranquille lorsqu'il sentait son humeur plutôt instable. Il avait toujours du mal à gérer son tempérament mais s'était amélioré avec les années. Cependant, ses proches avaient appris à ne pas venir le chercher lorsqu'il s'isolait volontairement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il portait ses écouteurs. Aussi, le garçon s'immergea dans son monde et perdit la notion du temps, son attention focalisée sur son assiette et la musique. Il finit par débarrasser son assiette et partir en direction du gymnase.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Eren s'échauffait avant de grimper à la corde. Il passa ensuite aux presses et se concentra sur ses jambes. Le sorcier fit également plusieurs séries d'abdos face au mur. Il transpirait déjà mais son entraînement n'était pas fini pour autant. Pas tant qu'il ne l'avait décidé. Alors, Eren se leva, fit quelques tours de gymnase avant de prendre la direction de la sortie et de s'enfoncer dans la brume matinale pour son jogging. 

Eren laissa la musique et la douleur affluer et encombrer son esprit, ses émotions devenant un lointain souvenir. Zack Hemsey emmenant son esprit bien plus loin que ses blessures. Bien plus loin que le souvenir de sa mère ou même la pression des examens ou de la cérémonie d'admission. Ce vide lui fit un bien immense, sur le retour, Eren se sentait dix fois plus léger. Il tapa ses chaussures à l'entrée du manoir et fila prendre une douche brûlante en écoutant Time in a bottle de Yougblud, chantant même avec lui. Eren s'habilla d'une chemise noire, veste sans manches de même couleur avec une cravate sombre couleur corbeau, et un jean noir également matchant ses chaussures cirées. Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de discipliner ses cheveux et partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour réviser certains aspects théoriques sur les tactiques de guerres qu'il voulait être certain d'avoir bien cerné.  
Erwin sortait justement des grandes portes menant au puit de savoir et Eren le salua respectueusement. Avec un sourire en plus d'un regard tendre, Erwin s'arrêta.  
"Bonjour Eren, je voulais justement te parler. Tu veux bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau ? "  
Eren fût déboussolé moins d'une demi-seconde avant d'hocher fermement la tête.  
"Bien sûr, monsieur. "  
Eren suivit donc le haut prêtre dans le dédale de couloirs, appréciant la largeur de sa carrure, les bras épais, les hanches droites ainsi que les jambes puissantes. Eren était cependant attiré par cette paire de f… Erwin pivota et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Le regard bleu tombait sur Eren et le blond avait un léger sourire en coin lorsqu'il l'invita à entrer. 

Le bureau était sobre quoi qu’un peu pompeux. Les meubles étaient en bois foncé et vernis, deux bibliothèques occupaient des murs vert canard et les sièges et les livres étaient en cuir. Il y avait également des traces de dorures et un tapis angora blanc sur le sol qui égayait la pièce. Elle était d’ailleurs assez grande et lumineuse grâce au pan de mur Sud qui avait été abattu pour laisser place à une grande baie vitrée. Erwin invita Eren à s’installer dans un fauteuil et prit place derrière son bureau, l’air affable.  
“Bien, je voulais d’abord t’informer que la réparation des dégâts de ta chambre prend un peu plus de temps que prévu. Il faut que nous assainissions correctement ta chambre afin qu’aucune molécule magique de l’incident ne reste, histoire d’éviter un effet kiss cool si jamais un autre problème magique survenait. De plus, nous partons en expédition cette après-midi, ce qui retardera davantage le projet de rendre ta chambre habitable. Es-tu embêté de dormir avec Armin ou tu peux rester dans sa chambre ?”  
Eren ne put dissimuler son sourire en coin.  
“Je pense que vous savez parfaitement que ça ne nous embête pas, Haut-Prêtre.”  
Erwin haussa les sourcils, imperturbable.  
“Tes liens avec Armin ne me concernent pas, Eren.”  
Eren tenta un coup de bluff d'une voix espiègle.  
“Ils semblaient vous interesser hier soir.”  
Erwin resta impassible pendant une demi-seconde, mais le jeune sorcier vit très clairement une lueur particulière briller dans le regard bleu avant que le Haut-Prêtre ne fronce les sourcils.  
“Je ne comprend pas ce que tu tentes de me dire, apprentis.”  
Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Cet homme pourrait mentir face au démon lui-même sans se démonter. Cependant Eren n’était pas Armin, les petits combats intellectuels ne l’excitaient pas. Aussi le garçon se leva.  
“Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu’on le croit, Erwin. Il est vrai que je peux être un véritable ahuris parfois, mais si tu veux jouer à ces petits jeux, vas chercher Armin. Autre chose ?”  
La bouche du haut-prêtre trésaillie pour retenir un sourire mais son regard bleu semblait abriter un orage.  
“Fais attention à ton langage, Eren.”  
Les dents du brun se dévoilèrent dans un rictus qui semblait montrer le goût pour la provocation d’Eren.  
“Punies moi. Enfin essaies, Haut-Prêtre. Saches cependant que si tu me punies, je prendrais des mesures pour hier soir.”  
Erwin se leva, droit, imposant naturellement, et vint se poster devant Eren, le regard brûlant.  
“J’aimerais bien voir ça, Eren. Malheureusement, je pense que ta punition ne sera pas celle que tu aimerais recevoir.”  
Le brun voulu passer à autre chose et carra ses épaules, le regard droit.  
“Je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage pour l’expédition, Haut-Prêtre.”  
Le regard d’Erwin s’adoucit.  
“Merci, Eren. Je m’occuperais de toi ce soir.”  
Sur cette promesse, il ouvrit la porte , invitant Eren à sortir.  
“Je me demande si mon insolence sera punie plus sévèrement que votre voyeurisme, Haut-Prêtre.”  
“Eren. Je vais veiller moi-même à punir ce ton et ses accusations.” Fit une voix calme à l’entrée.  
Le sorcier se figea un temps, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Il se tourna pour faire face à Levy. Il était dans une tenue de combat noire mate dont il avait remonté les manches au-dessus des coudes, sa cape verte sombre sur les épaules. Ses bras croisés et le regard sombre qu’il lança à l'apprentis auraient pu tétaniser n’importe qui. D’ailleurs, Eren avait peur, mais il refusait de se laisser dominer. Surtout lorsqu'il savait qu’il savait qu’il était dans le vrai.  
“Vous étiez tous les deux dans la chambre contre la nôtre hier soir.”  
“Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Eren, et je m’en contrefous. Vires de là avant de te choper une semaine de cachot.” Gronda presque Levy, qui semblait avoir une posture plus agressive sans même avoir à bouger.  
Eren tremblait presque. Presque. Il décida de tenter de se sortir de là dignement et passa devant Levy la tête haute. Cependant il ne pus s’enlever de la tête que c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’il le voyait, lui aussi, aussi fort soit-il. Alors le garçon s’arrêta et se tourna vers lui.  
“Faites attention à vous.”  
Il aurait juré voir le regard de Levy s’adoucir l’espace d’un millième de seconde comme Erwin avant lui. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.  
“Vas réviser ta stratégie, Eren.”  
Le double sens de la phrase ne passa pas inaperçu au concerné qui sourit avant de partir.

Levy retint un soupir. Ils avaient eut du retard, tout ça par-ce que miss troisième oeil avait oublié la moitié de son équipement dans sa chambre. La mission d’aujourd’hui avait été simple : vérifier et approvisionner les stocks en vue de la prochaine expédition. Ils avaient traversé différentes villes avant d’arriver à l’une des trois enceintes : le mur Rose. Bien avant de protéger sorciers et humains des titans et autres créatures indésirables, ces murs marquait la séparation des nécropoles et des vivants. au fur et à mesure que la population avait grandit, les murs avaient été ajouté, partant du mur Sina, puis du mur Rose pour finir par Maria, qui avait été détruit trois ans auparavant par le titan colossal et le titan cuirassé. Nul ne se souvient de comment ou pourquoi les titans étaient apparus. Les traces historiques avaient été effacé. De plus, aussi douloureux que cela soit à son égo, Levy devait admettre que le bataillon d’exploration n’avait pas trouvé d’explications, peut importe le nombre de sorties ou de batailles effectuées. L’homme regarda à travers la fenêtre de leurs 4 x 4 les maisons et bâtiments défiler. Erwin était à ses côtés, la tête plongée dans différents dossiers qu’il avait imprimé avant de partir. Devant, Hange noyait Mike d’une tonne d’informations qu’il se serait sûrement épargné. C’était lui qui conduisait et Levy ne pouvait qu’admirer sa patience.  
“Erwin.”  
“Hum ?”  
“Il faut que l’on fasse quelque chose. A ce rythme tous nos soldats seront morts cet été et les recrues sont de moins en moins nombreuses.”  
“Je sais, Levy.”  
La discussion s’arrêta là. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour être sur la même longueur d’onde. Erwin devait déjà travailler sur de nouvelles idées, son second faisait juste part de ses inquiétudes.

Voilà ce qu’ils savaient sur les TItans : ils étaient de source magique inconnue, ne dévoraient que les humains, par pur plaisir. Ils ignoraient les animaux. En dehors des divergents, ils dormaient la nuit et avaient un comportement prédictible. L’on ne pouvait les tuer que par une entaille profonde dans son cou. Les pensées du second dérivèrent vers Eren.  
“Tu comptes faire quoi avec Yeager ?”  
Erwin eut l’ombre d’un sourire.  
“Le mettre à l’épreuve. Je te laisse la première manche avec lui.”  
“Humm.”  
Le regard du second se baissa sur ses cuisses. L’exosquelette en bronze était toujours autour de son corps, mais ne vibrait pas comme lorsqu’il était activé. Les yeux argentés se plissèrent.  
“Je crois savoir exactement quelle première épreuve lui faire traverser.”  
Erwin étouffa un rire. Ils parlaient à voix basses pour ne pas attirer l’oreille d’Hange, qui piaillait toujours gaiement. 

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Eren s’installa dans un coin et s’isola dans ses pensées et révisions. Ce qui était agréable, c’était la présence de machines à thé et café ainsi que de fruits dans la salle -avec la magie l’on pouvait sauver n’importe quel ouvrage des dégâts pouvant potentiellement être causés par les boissons-.Il passa un long moment à dessiner et élaborer différentes tactiques et stratégies sur ses cahiers de dessins. Le jeune sorcier tenta cependant de garder ses nerfs sous contrôle au fur et à mesures qu’il comprenait le nombre de fautes qu’il commettait et persistait à faire mieux. Inlassablement, Eren se butta à élaborer des plans de formations différentes dont il découvrait les failles au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexions. Il tentait de prendre en compte toutes les ressources disponibles dans les différentes situations qui étaient offertes par les livres et se faisait lui-même des exercices types. Au bout d’un moment, ses yeux commencèrent à le brûler et il décida de faire une petite pause, posant sa tête sur ses avant-bras. Il comptait tenter de réfléchir à sa situation actuelle avec Erwin et Levy et poussa un grand soupir avant que son cerveau ne mette son corps en pause. Pour quiconque tendait un peu l’oreille, un léger ronflement pouvait se faire entendre. 

Il était onze heure du soir, et Eren avait passé plus de 15h à la bibliothèque à s’acharner à améliorer son sens stratégique , son cerveau avait finalement abandonné. Armin fût le premier à le trouver : son mug jaune craquelé vide dans un coin du bureau, des feuilles de plans crayonnés s’étaient étalées par terre et différents livres ouverts étaient appuyés contre le mur. Il avait été envoyé à sa recherche par Erwin et Levy, ce qui l’intriguait. Le blond alla chercher ses supérieurs pour leurs expliquer la situation, n’arrivant pas à réveiller Eren. Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le dos du garçon, Levy renifla, amusé.  
“Vu la quantité de paperasse et d’épluchures de clémentine, cet imbécile n’a pas bougé d’ici depuis qu’on l’a vu, Erwin.”  
Le blond approuva et se pencha sur les plans.  
“Il manque d’audace mais ses plans visent à préserver tout le monde efficacement et sont justes et basiques. Ce sont de bonnes stratégies dans l’ensemble, et il arrive à pointer correctement chaque faille. Ce qui, à mon sens , est plus important que le reste.”  
Armin jeta un oeil aux dessins et approuva d’un signe de tête avant de secouer doucement l’épaule d’Eren, qui ne se réveilla pas. Levy soupira et donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise. Le déséquilibre réveilla le brun en panique qui se releva et se mit en position de combat, alerte. Lorsqu’il reconnu ceux qui l’entouraient , le garçon paniqua un peu et les salua tout en essayant de cacher ses plans qu’il jugeait médiocres. Erwin sourit légèrement.  
“Tu n’as pas à avoir honte de ton sens de la stratégie, Eren. Tu as bien révisé et je pense que tes approches sont bonnes.”  
Le brun se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils en voyant l’heure affichée sur la montre du Haut-Prêtre.  
“Merci. Je ne pensais pas avoir travaillé autant. Comment s’est passée l’expédition ?”  
“Comme habituellement.” Répondit laconiquement Levy, bras toujours croisés.  
“Bien, Eren, il semblerait que l’heure de ta punition ait sonné.” Déclara Erwin.  
Armin eut l’air paniqué pendant que son amant croisait les bras et montait le menton, revêche.  
“Eren ! Qu’as-tu fais ?” Demanda-t-il.  
“Dis la vérité.”  
“Fais preuve d’insolence.”  
Levy et le garçon avaient répondus en même temps. Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu’à ce que l’estomac du plus jeune se manifeste et le fasse rougir et murmurer des excuses. Le regard de Levy brilla.  
“Puis-ce que tu as manqué de respect à Erwin, tu vas aller nettoyer ses quartiers selon mes critères. Vas te prendre une barre de chocolat mais tu n’as pas le droit de manger plus tant que je n’aurais pas validé ton travail.”  
Eren ouvrit la bouche.  
“Tentes de contester et c’est tout le manoir que tu laveras.” le prévint le capitaine.  
Les yeux d’Eren brillèrent d’une colère contenue mais il hocha la tête. Il réfléchirait à un moyen de se venger plus tard. Il tourna le dos aux autres et commença à vouloir ranger son bazard mais Armin s’interposa.  
“Vas-y, je m’occupe de ça.”  
Eren le remercia d’un signe de tête et fila. Armin resta donc seul avec les deux autres et ne contint pas plus son inquiétude.  
“Excusez-moi mais...qu'à fait Eren, au juste ?”  
Erwin le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
“Eren à insinué que j'avais fait preuve de voyeurisme hier soir, étant apparemment dans la chambre à côté de la vôtre."  
Le petit blond réfléchit une fraction de seconde.  
“ Nous vous avons entendus tous les deux.” Approuva-t-il.  
Il était inutile de mentir à un empath.  
“C’est pour ça que vous punissez Eren ? Par ce qu'il à fit la vérité ?”  
Erwin pencha la tête sur le côté pendant que Levy partait dans les quartiers du Haut-Prêtre.  
“Non, nous le punissons par ce qu’il était insolent.”  
“Vous nous avez espionné. Cela mériterait que vous leviez la punition, Haut-Prêtre. Ou bien que vous assumiez cet acte.”  
Erwin rit doucement et s’approcha du cadet.  
“Tiens-tu réellement à être punis par insolence également, apprentis Arlet ? Tant que tu n’auras pas de preuves de ce que tu avances, je te suggère de faire profil bas.”  
Armin plissa les yeux, la frustration grondant dans son torse. Il fallait qu’il prouve qu’ils les avaient espionné de façon irréfutable. Erwin hocha la tête et se recula, satisfait du silence.  
“Je veillerai moi-même à ce que votre chambre soit protégée magiquement de toute forme de voyeurisme. Tu peux disposer.”  
Le cadet se mordit les lèvres mais tourna le dos à Erwin et commença à ranger le bazar d’Eren tout en ruminant ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de les coincer.

Pendant ce temps, Eren avait englouti un verre de jus d’orange et sa barre de chocolat. Malgrés la pression de la punition, le garçon prit le temps de se mettre en survêtement gris et t shirt blanc et chippa un chewing-gum à Armin au passage.  
Lorsqu’il arriva devant la suite d’Erwin, Levy l’attendait devant, bras croisés avec tout le nécessaire à ménage. Le regard du second était aussi dur que l’acier.  
“Je vais lire juste en face, vient me chercher quand tu estimeras que ton travail mérite que j’y accorde de l’attention, et pas avant.”Déclara-t-il en désignant la porte d’en face d’un geste de la tête.  
Le regard mauvais, Eren approuva clairement l’ordre de son supérieur, avant d’ouvrir la porte et de traîner le chariot derrière lui. 

Le garçon mit un point d’honneur à ignorer le regard de Levy, enfila ses écouteurs et une paire de gants, puis se mit au travail. Il commença par ranger le bureau d’Erwin, classant les dossiers par ordre alphabétique et par couleur, avant de nettoyer le bureau. Il dépoussièra chaque étagère, meuble, dessus de meuble, dessous de meubles, objets, tuyeaux, pleintes, avant de passer les surfaces au vinaigre blanc. Du citron avait infusé dans le vinaigre afin d’en atténuer l’odeur, ce qui rendit le moment bien moins désagréable pour Eren. Vint ensuite le passage de l’aspirateur, la mousse nettoyante avec sa brosse à tapis, la serpillère et le changement de la literie. Le sorcier n'oublia pas d'aérer avant d'allumer des bougies au miel pour assainir l'espace. Il arrosa les plantes et rafraîchit les runes de protection autour de chaque entrée. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Eren vérifia son travail avant d'aller chercher Levy. Ses jambes tremblaient, son ventre grondait et la fatigue rendaient ses paupières lourdes. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte d'en face, son supérieur l'ouvrit presque brusquement, l'air passablement agacé. Eren se décala automatiquement, le laissant passer.  
Levy fit le tour de l'appartement, l'inspectant soigneusement.  
"Je suis satisfait. Tu peux aller te coucher, Eren."  
Ce qui aurait dû sonner comme l'un des meilleur compliment de toute une vie emplit Eren d'amertume.  
"Bien monsieur, bonne nuit, monsieur."  
Levy haussa les sourcils mais le garçon lui tournait déjà le dos.  
La première chose que fit Eren ? Se laver. Une douche bien brûlante de 10 minutes avant de s'effondrer en caleçon sur le lit. Armin dormait à poings fermés et Mikasa ne les avait pas rejoint pour la nuit.

Quelque chose le secoua brusquement et Eren se redressa brusquement, alerte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Levy, qui avait les bras croisés et le jaugeait, impassible. Armin se réveilla en grognant à côté de lui.  
“Levez-vous, c’est l’heure du bizutage. Je vous veux en bas en tenue de sport dans 10 minutes.”  
Eren n’eut pas le temps de répondre que son supérieur quittait déjà la pièce. Armin et lui se jetèrent un regard opaque et perdu. Il faisait encore nuit dehors...il était 5heure du matin à en croire leur réveil. Soudain, le sens des paroles du caporal chef atteignit leurs cerveaux en même temps et les garçons rejetèrent les couettes avant de se précipiter vers les vêtements propices. Ils se brossèrent les dents en catastrophe avant de dévaler les escaliers, commençant à s’échauffer les poignets et les coudes. Tous les cadets du coven étaient présents et se préparaient, parfaitement réveillés. Levy et Hange les attendaient devant la double porte, en tenues semblables aux leurs : débardeurs, jogging, chaussures noires. Ils avaient également des protections de combat au niveau des mains. Armin et Eren bavèrent quasi immédiatement en voyant Levy. Sa silhouette était merveilleusement dessinée par ses vêtements, laissant peu d’imagination quand aux dessins que formaient ses muscles. La tenue était tout aussi flatteuse pour Hange, lui donnant un air martial plutôt imposant vue que son sourire matinal était plutôt discret. Cependant, les yeux pétillants de la scientifique ainsi que le sac lourd qu’elle portait n'annonçaient rien de bon. Les yeux métalliques s’arrêtèrent sur Connie qui rattrappait Sasha lorsqu’elle manqua de s’éclater dans les escaliers. La jeune fille tentait d’attacher ses cheveux et descendre en même temps. Eren crût voir l’ombre d’un sourire chatouiller les lèvres de Levy.  
“Suivez-moi.” Ordonna -t-il simplement.  
Le Chasseur leur tourna le dos et ouvrit les portes avant de se mettre à courir. Il y eut un petit temps de latence avant que tous ne se mettent à le suivre; s’enfonçant dans l’air froid et humide, leurs basquets produisants des bruits spongieux. Hange ferma les portes derrière eux et trotta pour s’assurer que personne ne serait laissé derrière. 

Eren et Mikasa couraient en tête avec Annie et Reiner. Jean et Marco sur leurs talons. Armin était à l’arrière avec Bertholt, Christa et Ymir. Ils coururent dans la brume pendant une bonne demi-heure, slalomant entre les arbres, évitant de se tordre la cheville et maîtrisant leurs souffles. Le sol était en pente et grimpait de plus en plus. Le terrain devenait de plus en plus lisse, ne laissant que quelques grosses racines en reliefs entre les arbres. C’est à ce moment précis que Levy décida d’augmenter la cadence. Armin et Christa se regardèrent avec un air paniqué mais se forcèrent à suivre du mieux qu’ils purent. Les quatre en tête grondèrent de plaisir, ravis du challenge qui leurs brûlait poumons et muscles. Eren était de loin le plus motivé, se rinçant l’oeil sur les omoplates et les trapèzes du meneur, se faisant un plaisir de détailler son dos et le reste de ce qui était offert à la vue. Ils dûrent tenir une autre demi-heure ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’ils débouchent sur une clairière où une étrange cage était dressée. 

Mais Levy n’en avait pas finit avec eux, il se tourna pour faire face aux cadets, trottant sur place. Il n’avait même pas le souffle court.  
“20 pompes !”  
Les cadets s’écartèrent les uns des autres en une demi seconde et se laissèrent chuter au sol pour obéir à l’ordre de leur supérieur qui les exécuta en même temps qu’eux, comptant. Il se redressa en sautant, tendant bien haut les bras.  
“30 squats sautés !”  
Les recrues crachaient déjà leurs poumons en arrivant, certains retinrent des larmes de douleur en s’exécutant faiblement. Levy leurs fit encore faire 20 pompes et 50 abdos avant de les laisser se reposer pendant 10 minutes, Hange distribuant des barres, fruits et bouteilles d’eau. Levy se posta devant la cage, jambes écartées et bras croisés, matant du regard ses élèves.  
“Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est une cage de combat. Vous pourrez vous y affronter à mains nues contre qui vous voulez pour commencer, ensuite les vainqueurs de chaque combats s'affronteront. Ces combats sont sur la base du volontariat, vous pouvez déclarer forfait à tout moment. Les K.O. techniques comptent, mais si vous en causez un, je vous assure que vous vous chargerez de porter votre camarade pour le retour. Pas de blessures graves, par de morsures. Tout est clair ?”  
“Oui caporal chef !” S’écrièrent les recrues.  
Levy hocha la tête et Hange distribua les gants de protection aux intéressés.  
“Qui veut commencer ?” Demanda joyeusement Hange.  
“Jaeger ! Sur le ring.” Défia Jean.  
Eren s’enflamma aussitôt.  
“J’vais t'fumer, gueule de cheval !” répondit Eren en le suivant dans la cage.  
Les autres recrues commencèrent à encourager bruyamment les deux rivaux qui se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, poings levés et jambes fléchies.

Hange et Levy servaient d’arbitres.  
“Prêts ?” Demanda Levy en les observant.  
“Oui, monsieur !” Répondirent-ils.  
“Go !”S’exclama Hange.  
Jean s’élança et tenta un crochet de droit qu’ Eren esquiva en s’accroupissant et en effectuant un chassé, tentant de mettre Jean au sol. Ce dernier perdit légèrement son équilibre mais se rua sur Eren pour tenter une clef. Seulement Eren saisit Jean par les hanches et le plaqua au sol sous les encouragements et maîtrisa Jean en quelques millièmes de secondes. Ce dernier eut beau crier et se débattre : Eren avait emprisonné ses hanches et ses épaules, il dû s’avouer vaincu. Hange déclara Eren vainceur après 4 secondes de lutte et Jean repartis en bougonnant. 

Reiner demanda à affronter Eren et monta se positionner. Cette fois, l’atmosphère ne fût pas la même. Reiner et Eren étaient les deux meilleurs hommes au corps à corps de leur promo. Levy donna le départ et Eren eut le souffle coupé. Reiner venait de lui lancer un coup de genoux dans l’estomac. Le brun sentit Reiner prendre sa tête entre ses mains pour lui asséner un coup de genoux sur le front. Eren se dégagea in extremis et lui infligea un uppercut puissant qui fit vaciller le géant et le reculer légèrement. Eren retenta sa chance avec un crochet du gauche mais Reiner avait déjà reprit ses esprit et le chargea en répétant l’attaque qu’il avait effectué sur Jean. Eren grinça des dents et résista à la pression, ses pieds glissèrent sur le tatamis alors que Reiner poussait comme un forcené, grondant sous la pression. Le brun faisait pleuvoir une pluie de coups sur le dos et la nuque du blond, sans effets apparents. Bientôt, Eren se retrouva acculé contre la cage et appuya ses pieds contre le grillage, serrant les dents. Une idée germa dans son esprit et le garçon poussa vers le haut, bondissant hors de la prise de Reiner qui lâcha sous la surprise. Eren s’accrocha au barreaux du haut et balança un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Reiner, qui tomba, avant de se laisser retomber, les pieds à côtés des épaules du blond. Le brun avait son avant-bras sur le cou de Reiner, et Levy déclara Reiner perdant. Nouvelle salve d’encouragements -Connie, Hange et Sasha faisaient beaucoup de bruits-. Eren aida Reiner à se relever et ils s’étreignirent, pas rancuniers pour un sous. 

Reiner sortit et avisa Annie, bras croisés, qui avait l’air de s’en foutre.  
“Hey, Annie, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas nous montrer un peu ce que tu sais faire au lieu de te la couler douce ?” La provoqua-t-il.  
Eren écarquilla les yeux.  
“Euh...Reiner…”  
“Quoi ? Allez Eren, montres lui ce que tu vaux !”  
“Non, sérieusement, Reiner…”  
Annie montait déjà sur le ring, s’équipant des gants que lui avait prêté Hange. Eren déglutis, nerveux et se mit en position de combat. Annie avait une garde totalement différente, son regard blasé ne le quitta pas une seconde du moment où Hange déclara le début de la confrontation à celui où il atterrit durement sur le tatamis, fesses par dessus la tête. Eren déclara forfait et provoqua Reiner à son tour. Ce dernier mit un point d’honneur à monter et défier Annie, pour finir dans le même état qu’ Eren une seconde plus tard.  
“Annie, tu aimerais défier quelqu’un ?”Demanda Hange, sur excitée.  
La blonde haussa les épaules, l’air passablement ennuyé.  
“Peu m’importe, je préfère voir d’autres personnes se battre. Je vous laisse choisir, professeur Hange.”Déclara la jeune femme en descendant agilement du ring.

À ses paroles, Levy baissa la tête et se pinça l’arrête du nez pendant qu’Hange sautillait sur place en tapant des mains.  
“Alors alooooors, qui vais-je choisiiiiiiir….? Mikasa, vient te battre avec Eren !”  
La concernée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ses yeux se voilèrent en même temps que ceux d’Hange.  
“Merde.”Jura Levy en se positionnant derrière la binoclarde.  
Les filles restèrent un instant figées avant que leurs corps reprennent vie. Hange tomba à la renverse -mais se fit rattraper par Levy- et faillit vomir alors que Mikasa s’ébrouait simplement.  
“Nous devons rentrer au manoir. Maintenant.” Déclarèrent-elles.  
Levy hocha la tête, son portable déjà collé à l’oreille.  
“Erwin, envoies nous des moyens de transports , Quatzieux et Mikasa ont eut une vision.”  
Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard.  
Cinq minutes de battement suffirent pour que des vélos bronze apparraissent à la lisière de la forêt avec des casques sur les guidons. Lorsque tout le monde fût en selle, les roues se mirent à bouger toutes seules et les guidons tournaient d’eux -mêmes. Raisons pour lesquelles les vélos n’étaient pas dotés de pédales mais plutôt de marche-pieds. Le petit groupe rejoignit le coven en dix minutes. 

Sans un mot, Hange , Mikasa et Levy partirent dans le bureau d'Erwin. Il y eut un silence puis Reiner s'avança. Les mains sur les hanches il regarda tout le monde avec un grand sourire chaleureux.  
"Et si on allait manger ? "  
C'eût l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère et les sorciers approuvèrent joyeusement. Enfin pour ceux qui n'avaient pas vomit pendant le parcours. Thomas intervint, se plaçant à côté du colosse de la 104ième.  
"Allons nous laver avant, j'ai pas envie de faire de corvées supplémentaires pour Monsieur Ackerman. "  
Cette intervention eut le mérite de vider le hall en moins de 5 secondes. 

Trente minutes plus tard les apprentis mangeaient autour d'une table où se mêlaient étrangement joie et inquiétude.  
Le Haut Prêtre Erwin entra dans la salle, suivit de Levy, Mike, Hange et Mikasa. Tout le monde se tût puis se leva instantanément. Le regard d'Erwin était plus que sombre.  
"Jeunes apprentis. La Sorcière - Major Hange et l'apprentie Mikasa ont eut des visions révélant que le titan colossal et le titan cuirassé vont bientôt faire une nouvelle brèche. Dans le mur Rose cette fois. J'ordonne le déploiement total du bataillon d'exploration incluant les jeunes recrues dès maintenant. Vous irez dans le district de Trost afin de pouvoir vous déployer et venir rapidement en aide aux escouades qui seront sollicités. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous changer, maintenant ! "  
Tous les sorciers se précipitèrent à l'étage d'un coup. Certains étaient étrangement calmes, d'autres paniqués ou encore pleins de rage, comme Eren qui était partit au quart de tour, montant les marches quatre par quatre. La colère en lui bouillonait, ses muscles étaient tendus. Il était tellement énervé que ses dents grinçaient. Il fût l'un des premiers à être prêt.

Il avait l'uniforme brun sombre des apprentis avec son exosquelette correctement harnaché le long de son corps. Deux longues épées aux lames proches de celles de gros cutters pendaient à ses hanches avec trois fioles bleues pendant à sa ceinture. Ces fioles étaient des shots d'énergies pures permettant d'alimenter leurs corps en énergie. Cette énergie renforçait leur magie, permettant d'alimenter leur exosquelette même puis-ce qu'il se nourrissait de celle-ci. Chaque soldats ne pouvait en porter que trois à la fois, car si choc il y avait avec plus de trois fioles, des dommages seraient causés au porteur. C'était la raison pour laquelle ces précieux mais dangereux contenants étaient stockés et surveillés à des points stratégiques.

Mikasa et Armin étaient à côté de lui, vérifiant une dernière fois que le sort qui permettait à leurs combinaison de s'adapter à la luminosité et aux couleurs de l'environnement était bien en place. Tous étaient devant la porte, prêts à en découdre, crevant d'envie de fuir, tentant de ramasser le peut de courage qu'ils avaient ou bien se retenant simplement de vomir à nouveau.  
Mais dans l'esprit d'Eren, tout était limpide. La haine faisait vibrer tout son corps et il avait du mal à tenir en place; et son esprit rejoignait ses émotions :  
"ENFIN. Enfin je vais pouvoir vous éclater. Vous démembrer. Vous déchiqueter. VOUS ALLEZ CREVER, PUTAINS DE TITANS! "  
Eren n'entendit pas le discours d'Erwin, ne vit pas Mikasa le fixer de temps à autres. Tout ce qu'il fit ce fût d'hurler mentalement et de se jeter dehors lorsque les portes laissèrent la voie libre à la lumière blanche de 14h. Aujourd'hui, il allait commencer sa vengeance et étriper tous les titans qui seront à vue !


	5. Infos

Heyyyy.!   
Je suis navrée du retard, cependant, avec, le confinement je n'ai pas pus emmener mon pc -tour- avec moi. Cela rend l'exercice difficile.   
Cependant je pense pouvoir vous délivrer le chapitre Hécatombe dans les jours à venir. Je retravaille également le chapitre de Samhain, qui n'est pas àla hauteur de mes espérances. 

Je vous tiens au courant,   
Prenez bien soins de vous et de vos proches. 

Love,   
Ellyzabeth Hermès.


End file.
